Our bond
by Laloveanime
Summary: Kyoko get's pregnant and with Ren's child. This child could be the greatest bond between them. And can strengthen there love a thousand times. Both faced challenges, both faced troubles but this time this child made them face the troubles together. Give it a chance! i promise it won't be too disappointing.
1. Pregnant?

Kyoko moaned out loud as Ren climaxed inside her. Every thing went black for a second and then suddenly her eyes opened and she bolted up from her futon. Kyoko ran to the bathroom. This morning sickness was pissing her off. Every night since last week she had been having such bizarre dreams and then this sickness started. Kyoko have not been able to sleep properly. It was effecting her career too much. She was always too sleepy to perform.

With a deep sigh Kyoko went back and snuggled in her futon.

"It's going to be another sleepless night" She turned around and tried to sleep.

* * *

Kyoko had already fell two times due to extreme sleepiness and now she couldn't take it anymore. This dizzy attack was killing her. She saw Ren entering the building.

"Good Morning Mogami-san' Ren greeted her with his usual smile but she was too dizzy to notice.

"Gooooood Morrrninng Tsssurugga…" Kyoko collapsed before finishing her for her Ren caught her before she hit the floor.

People gathered around the actor carrying the Love me star. Lory came running.,

"Ren! What happened? I was passing by when I saw Mogami-kun fainting? Is she alright?" Lory was wearing a traditional Kimono which his frantic questions were not suiting accordingly.

"I guess I have to take her to the doctor, boss" Ren looked at has caused his love this much trouble?

"Then go what are you waiting for?" As he got permission, Ren didn't lose a single second and rushed Kyoko to the hospital. _Don't worry Kyoko. I won't let anything happen to you._

"Is she alright doctor?" Asked a worried Kuon disguised in sun glasses and a nerdy cap.

"And who are you to her?" Inquired the doctor.

"Her…her …" Ren answered hesitantly "..Husband"

He will make it up to Kyoko afterward.

"Then congratulations! You are going to be a father"

"Father?!" It was like a bomb was dropped straight from the sky. He didn't know what to do. His Kyoko was pregnant? _But how?_

* * *

_**Author's Note:- There you have it people. Kyoko is pregnant but who is the father? How it happened and when did it happen?**_

_**All you could know if you keep reading. The next chapters will be longer I promise.**_

_**Questions, Comment, Concerns?**_


	2. Me, the father? please don't

Ren could still not believe what he heard. Kyoko can't be pregnant. She was a 17 years old innocent virgin. There was no way she could be in such a messy situation.

"How…long?" His voice barely came out.

"About two weeks" Said the doctor.

_Two weeks? _It hit Ren straight_. I had been having dreams of Kyoko doing nasty things with me for two weeks just after the OH NO! It was just after Maria's Grateful party whose end I can't remember because I was 'drunk'. Don't tell me! But can it be?_

Ren looked as pale as a ghost at the thought of being responsible of Kyoko's misery.

"Is she awake?"

"No. And that was what I wanted to ask you. Is it possible that she have been lacking sleep and over working last few days? Her body is in sensitive situation so it is necessary to take good care of her from the beginning. The situation can get seriously bad if not taken care properly. I will write some medicines that she should take and necessary precautions. Be sure to follow those" The doctor handed him a paper. Ren shooked hands with him and left.

_So that is why she fainted. But what must have happened that caused her lack of sleep?_

Ren entered the room where Kyoko was lying on the bed. The doctor gave her some vitamins so that she could make up for her deficiency and will be fresh and energetic.

She looked so vulnerable sleeping like that. Just like an angel from the sky. The deep breathes made her chest heave in a perfect rhythm. A warmth spread in Ren's chest upon seeing her. Something felt just right. Like it was supposed to happen and it happened right. Ren moved to her side.

"I am so sorry Kyoko. Your life is going to be much more difficult from now on" Ren was fighting the urge to kiss those red rose petals called lips by the world. When he couldn't take it anymore he bent down, brushed hair form her forehead and placed a chaste kiss.

The feeling of his baby growing in her stomach made his chest fill with warmth, love and pride. He has never endured such a warm feeling before. Everything felt just right but was surrounded by the shadows of wrong. Ren's hand gently brushed her hair while he stared at her face lovingly. He himself didn't know when he turned into a love hungry freak. He just wanted Kyoko to be his right now. He fought an urge to claim her every time he saw her. He knew it was wrong but he has never endured something more right as well. It was just the most right kind of wrong feeling ever that was building up in his chest.

"I know you are going to hate me when you will know the truth so I want to treasure this little time I am spending with you. Because I…I love you Kyoko" It was the first time these three words escaped his lips for her. He always felt them but never said. But today the over ride of emotions was making him say everything.

His hand gently moved towards her lowered body and stopped at the stomach. He could bet that he was hallucinating a heart beat from there and a light breathe. He touched her stomach and his heart filled with pleasure. He caressed it again to stored all the pleasure he could because he knew that what was going to happen next.

_Kyoko will hate me._

Ren never knew when his phone rang. He was so busy in his dream world that everything else seemed to him as irritating as fly buzzing near the ear. He didn't even felt time fly. It was already three hours since they were in the hospital and for him it felt like seconds. Precious moments pass like air. Time seemed to fly at hyper speed for him.

He tried his best to stop the tears whelming up in his eyes from falling.

_You are definitely going to hate me now. I know you._

Ren came out of the room and pulled out his cell phone. For the first time he noticed the number of calls he missed. He smacked his head on his hand.

_I am such an idiot. Everyone is going to kill me._

He dialed Yashiro's number. He didn't have to wait as Yashiro picked up immediately after the first bell.

"Ren! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE ALL ARE FUCKING WORRIED HERE AND THERE YOU ARE ROMEO NOT EVEN PICKING OUR CALL!" Yashiro's angry aura travelled through the cell phone. Ren could feel everyone at LME glaring at him. But right now it didn't matter.

"Yashiro-san do me a favor and clear mine and Mogami-san's schedule for the rest of the day"

"But why? Did some…" But Ren never let him finish and hanged up on him. According to doctor's advice he took Kyoko home (His home). During the drive a tear escaped its way out of his eye. He didn't deserve forgiveness and he knew it.

The ride seemed to go on forever. But when he finally reached, he carried Kyoko to his apartment. Lucky for him that not many people saw him in this situation. He opened the guest room door and took her in. Gently he placed her on the bed, arranged the blankets and after one final look left the room.

_I can't take it anymore. There is a possibility that I am not the father but who else can it be?_

Ren chose that the best thing now was to sit down, cool his head and try to remember what actually happened that night. All he remember was

**Flashback**

"Ren-kun! come on" Insisted a drunk Kyoko. It was already past mid night and now the whole party was deeply enjoying a drunk night.

"But where Kyoko-chan?" Teased Ren although he could see her intentions. Kyoko tried to pull his arm but he was just too heavy for her. Ren chuckled and in a flash picked her up bridal side.

"Put me down Ren-kun" Said a very irritated Kyoko. She wanted something and Ren knew very well what it was. He took her to a room (_Office maybe).The memory was still hazy_. Threw open the door, went in and the door closed.

**End of flashback**

Ren shrugged. This flashback was definitely a proof that he was the criminal. He took advantage of her when she was not her senses. How worse could it be?

Ren's head drowned in the couch as he threw himself on one. He was just too depressed.

_I hate myself._

Ren heard a little commotion from the guest room.

_She is awake, already?_

* * *

**A/N: - I am so sorry for being such an immature and thankx a lot for the improvements you told me. I made some little improvements so now the chapter is a little more acceptable than previous one.**


	3. Shock

_Is she awake? Already?_

Then he heard a loud cry. _Did she just cry out for me?_

Ren hurried to her room, threw the door open and entered. There he saw her, sitting up in the bed, all sweaty and panting. Her hair was lank and greasy in her face and eyes showed restlessness. She was all flushed;_ blushing?_

"Is everything alright, Mogami-san?"She looked up at him for a second and then quickly turned away.

_How can I tell him what is wrong. I again had the same dream. His dream!_

"I am alright, tsuruga-san" Kyoko finally managed to say. Ren was worried for her. She was acting weird.

"I hope you are" Her blushed doubled at such a simple answer.

"Mogami-san, there is something I need to tell you" _It's now or never!_

"Go on, tsuruga –san"

"You should get fresh first. You would want to get out of this pink track suit. Isn't it?" he said warmly.

Kyoko looked down at herself, all sweaty and smelly and above all wearing the curse.

"You are right. I will be back soon." With this she stood and went to the bathroom along with her bag pack.

Ren, on the other hand, returned to the living room to think how he should put this situation into words. Kyoko did as she said. She was out in about ten seconds and now was sitting next to Ren.

"You wanted to talk Tsuruga-san" She waited for his reply.

"DO you remember the end of Maria's last year grateful party?"

"Well I really don't quite remember the ending. The memory is hazy. I guess I drunk more than I was allowed." She laughed at her stupidity while he lost all hopes that could let him out of the criminal's ID.

"You are pregnant, Mogami-san" Ren whispered. _It will be better to be straight._

"Pardon me but did you said something" Kyoko didn't believed her ears. _He shouldn't even should joke about something like this._

"I said that you are expecting a baby" This time he spoke a little went into complete shock and froze. Her eyes stopped blinking as she sat still as a statue looking at him.

"Well actually not just a baby but …'my' baby" This part was the most difficult one to tell. But she deserved to know.

There was an ocean of emotions whelming up inside her. Hatred, betrayal, happiness, sadness and much more but hatred and betrayal were the strongest party.

"You are joking, right?" Kyoko's words barely came out. But were ice cold like forcing him to agree with her argument. But truth can't be changed.

"It's true" He lowered his head not been able to continue looking in her eyes.

Suddenly she stood, without another word grabbed her bag and headed out.

"Wait!" Ren caught her hand and pulled her back. Kyoko swiveled and her loose hand met his face in the form of a hard slap. He imagined her crying, abusing him and shouting not in the least he imagined being slapped by her.

Tears streamed down her face.

"I AM NOT A TOY, TSURUGA REN. YOU MEN NEED TO STOP PLAYING WITH ME" She pulled out of his grasp and left in a fit of fury leaving him completely doomed and grief struck.

Kyoko reached darumaya with anger in each particle of her body. She slammed down the door of her room and threw herself at the futon. Then she let herself free. She cried and cried and cried. Cried till tears dried up.

_Why are men always like this? Why do they like to betray? I trusted tsuruga-san more than any on else. He was like a pillar supporting me through every storm and now what happened? The pillar decided to cause the biggest earth quake of my life. I am ruined._ Tears kept running fast. In a fit of fury she tore Ren's poster from her wall and tore it into shreds.

_I cannot have a baby and not especially his baby. The society will sue me. Everyone who loved me will hate me. They will think I used Ren to get to where I am. My whole efforts will be futile. I am ruined. _

She slammed her fist against the wall and kept crying. Kyoko's crying and beating the walls was causing the whole darumaya a mini earth quake. Okami was worried so she rushed upstairs.

"Kyoko-Chan, are you alright?" She asked from outside. She could hear her bitter cry. When no answer reached her, Okami shouldn't take it anymore. She threw open the door and entered. There she saw Kyoko was rolled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Okami's heart broke. She loved Kyoko like her daughter. She couldn't stand seeing her cry. Kyoko lifted up her head and seeing Okami all her emotions over rode. She ran towards her and threw herself in her arms and cried. Okami rubbed her back to soothe her but her tears seemed to have no boundaries.

"Kyoko-Chan what happened?" No verdict.

"Please tell me. You are worrying me" Kyoko pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"I am … I am pregnant" Her voice was barely hearable but Okami heard it. It shocked her as well. She knew Kyoko was a pure girl and could never do something like this.

"But how dear?" Kyoko imagined her pulling away and leaving her alone to cry but instead she heard her questioning lovingly. Her heart warmed up.

"I don't know" Okami was already shocked but now the situation was getting strange.

"What so you mean?"

"Tsuruga-san told me that I am pregnant and…" This part was the most difficult to say. It hurt every time she thinks about it.

"And?" _Why would he tell her something she didn't know?_

"… And with his baby" _Oh my God! I knew that man liked her but how could he do this to poor Kyoko-Chan?_

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know" _I really don't know._

"May I propose something?"

"Sure" _I desperately need help._

"Marry him" Her voice was stern. She meant it. "There is nothing else you can do. I know that living alone with a bastard child is hard, very hard. The society won't let a young girl like you live in peace. So marry him and give the child a future. Nothing is his/her fault in all this, right?"

Kyoko froze at hearing the notion. _Marry him but how? He won't ever marry me. I won't beg either._

Okami left her to think. Before going she placed a kiss on her forehead and said with a smile.

"We will always be with you"

"Thank you" Kyoko smiled for a second but it soon dissolved in all the worry.

. _Marry him but how? He won't ever marry me. I won't beg either._

A voice spoke from within her. "_He doesn't have a choice as well. It is his fault. He took advantage of you while you were drunk. You have every right to do this. Go and turn his life into a living hell"_

Her demons shouted to encourage her. Kyoko thought and thought and finally came to a conclusion. She took her bag and left for his house.

* * *

_I am doomed. She will hate me. What have I done? _Ren remained in pure misery for a lot of time. Thinking about his mistake. Then he heard an unexpected knock at the door.

He stood and went to open the door. The door revealed someone who he least expected to see.

"Mogami-san, why are…"

"Marry me" Her commanding voice cut him off. Upon hearing her order Ren froze.

* * *

**A/N: - There you have it. Sorry for the late update but I was busy.**

**_Questions, comments, reviews_**


	4. Marry me

"Marry me!" Ren froze upon hearing the cold command. Without caring about him, Kyoko entered the house and slammed the door shut. The loud bang brought him back to his senses.

"Come again Mogami-san" _I think I heard her wrong. There is no way she could say that._

"You heard me. I said you that we are getting married and in three days" Kyoko's voice was sending chills down his spine. The room temperature suddenly dropped a few centigrades. She was not Mio but a more terrifying version.

"But how is this possible, Mogami-san?" His voice was barely audible. It broke his heart to see her like this. So cold and broken. It was like a thousand knifes were stabbing him together.

"How is this possible you say" She grabbed him by his collar and pulled towards her. "Just like you can take advantage of me when I was drunk, you can marry me" Her glares were terrifying. Ren nodded frantically as her grip was tightening making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Glad you understood." She released him from her claws.

"But three day are too less to plan a wedding. Don't you think so?" _I would love to marry you Kyoko. It is my biggest wish after all but not like this. It hurts._

"Don't care. I can sign a paper now and here but I gave you three day so that you can fulfill any of you dreams about your wedding. Mine's? You destroyed them all. So you better not ask for more."Her gaze was filled with much more hatred than she showed when Sho was around. Ren thought that if she didn't leave, he will break into tears due to the increasing pain.

Kyoko retreated and left his house. The tears that she was trying so hard to hold back, escaped her from her eyes leaving wet trails on the pail cheeks.

* * *

**Kyoko**

'Be happy Kyoko. You did it.' Said a voice from inside her but her tears won't stop.

"Why does it always have to happen to me? I love him. I really do but this fate is making me hate him. Please help me God! I don't know what to do." She was all curled up in her room after she told Okami about her accomplishment. Okami praised her and assured her of their support.

That night was hard. Kyoko spent most of it crying. Asking her fate that what was her sin that she deserved such bad fortune? Why all bad luck found her door steps? She touched her stomach. The little person was growing there.

"I never wanted a baby. I will only hurt him. After all I am Mogami-Saena's daughter. I will do what she did to me. What if I did the same to his/her life?" This was the main fear eating her inside. Aside from fear there was anger.

"He knew about everything. I even told him about my past, my mother. How could he do this to me?" Night flew away quickly. In a little time it was already morning. Kyoko never knew when she slept last night. She was woken up by a buzzing sound.

She flipped open her cell phone and found Ren's sms. Tears again found their way out of her eyes as she read the message. Then she quietly placed the cell phone back and went to the bath room to get ready. She had to do many things. She was getting married after all in three days.

* * *

**Ren**

"Nice going Ren. You are finally marrying Kyoko and she hates you" Ren was all so furious with himself. He slammed his head against the hard wall continuously. He finally stopped as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you Kyuoko. But now you will never believe me. You think I took advantage of you. How could you put such a big blame on me? I thought we finally started to get along. But you think so lowly of me. I can't believe it. How could you?" Ren was depressed. His last or little chance with Kyoko was smashed by himself. Now he could never get her to love her. Never; at least he thought that.

He thought over and over about what she said and finally came to understand that she was right. He was the one to be blamed. He took advantage of her. He destroyed her life. He got her pregnant. He ruined everything. He was the criminal. She was the victim. He placed himself in her place and found how help less she was. She got nothing behind her to support her if she left all the present and wanted to return home. She was all alone with no one in this world. He took a deep breath and typed a message to the president, Kanae, Yashiro, Kuu and Julie.

"MEET ME TOMMORROW AT LME. IMPORTANT! 9:00 AM SHARP."

-Ren

Then he gathered all his courage and sent Kyoko his plan.

"I AGREE TO WHAT YOU SAY. I WILL MARRY YOU AND IN THREE DAYS. BUT WE FIRST HAVE TO TELL OTHERS. I HAVE CALLED THEM TOMMORROW AT LME 9: OO AM. HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE AS WELL. AND

.

.

.

.

HOPE YOU COULD FORGIVE ME"

-Ren

He placed back his phone and tried to sleep but a sleepless night awaited him.

* * *

**Both**

Life is cruel.

* * *

**Author's note: - Hope you liked the short chapter.**

**Questions, Concerns, Comments.**


	5. revealed

Later that night, Ren texted Kyoko to meet him about two hours before the meeting at his house. She agreed.

* * *

**In the morning**

"So why am I here?" Kyoko tried to keep her tone as hard and cold as possible while sitting down. On the other hand, her tone was acting as knife stabbing him harder and harder.

"Well we need to tell them some sort of story. They won't just agree if we say that we are getting married in three days. Right?"He sat in front of her across the table.

"So what story did you come up with?"

"We can say that I proposed you a week ago and we want to get married as early as possible"

"That is a reasonable one but what if they asked why?"

"We'll just say that we can't live without each other for longer and want to be one as soon as possible. And knowing how Boss and other are, I have a notion that they will understand." Ren was fighting hard within himself to control himself from breaking. The ache rising in his chest was becoming a problem. Unknown to him, Kyoko was facing a similar situation as well. Both were sad yet forcing themselves not to show it.

They talked for about a half hour about various things that they needed to clarify.

Taking a deep sigh, Ren reached in his pocket and brought out a diamond ring. It had a beautiful diamond carved in heart shape in the middle._ This isn't how I wanted to give it to you._ Ren had bought this ring long ago just for Kyoko. He never thought that he would be giving it to her under such hard circumstances.

"This is something you need to wear. Will you?" He asked weakly as he handed her the ring. He wanted to rip out his heart due to the growing ache.

Kyoko looked at the shining jewelry. Tears whelmed up in her eyes.

"Excuse me" She hurried to the bathroom leaving a shocked Ren behind. _What happened here?_

Kyoko slammed the bathroom door shut and fell against it as her legs no longer co-operated with her mind. She broke into tears holding the little piece of fine art close to her heart. There were several knocks on the door.

"Mogami-san, are you alright?" Ren was extremely worried. _I hope it isn't something serious_.

"Go away! Will you?" Kyoko cried out in as cold tone as she could manage up at that time.

Her voice pierced through his heart. He stepped away from the door shaking with fear. He wanted to kill himself for causing her pain. He hit his head against the hard wall again and again until it started to hurt. He returned to the living room cursing himself.

Kyoko cried and cried.

"Ren, why are you making me suffer? Why did you give me this ring? It hurts. It hurts so much, Ren." She spent some time trying to get herself back to normal. After about ten minutes she returned to the living room. Ren heard footsteps. He looked up and found Kyoko walking towards him with the ring shining proudly in her finger. Ren looked at her face; so composed but those amber eyes. They showed an emotion he couldn't describe. Something so desperate, so grieved. It almost matched the one of his eyes.

"Are you alright, Mogami-san?"

"Who have you called in the meeting?" Her ignoring pained him.

"Boss, Yashiro-san, and Kanae-san and..." These named were the one he feared to tell.

"And?"

"Hizuri Kuu and Julie" This shocked her.

"Why called father?"

"Mogami-san you are going to be the first one to whom I revealed my secret" He said after in taking a deep breath.

"What secret?" Her curiosity was rising_. What made him call father? What is this secret?_

"I am not who you think I am. I am Hizuri Kuon..." He hesitated"...Son of Hizuri Kuu and Hizuri Juliana" He looked down not wanting to see her angered expression. Kyoko froze.

"You are... you are Kuon aka Hizuri Kuon" He nodded.

"Oh My GOD!" Kyoko gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Complete silence engulfed the room. After a few seconds she finally gained back her sensed after digesting the big blow. Kyoko ejaculated from her side.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU DITCHED ME SO MANY TIMES. I HATE YOU, TSURUGA REN OR HIZURI KUON WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Kyoko's hand pierced through the air and Ren felt a sting on his right cheek. He looked up wide eyed at a now weeping Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, Please calm down" He reached out to her who simply slapped away his hand.

"Please tell me tsuruga-san how many more mountains are you going to break on me? How many more secrets were you covering by lies? Please forgive me. I can't take all this. It's just too much" She fell to her knees and cried. There was massive amount of stress going through her mind. This stress was definitely not a best situation. Everything around her started spinning and she fainted. Ren rushed to her.

"Mogami-san? Wake up!" He shook her gently but no avail. With all his might he picked her up from the floor and took her to the bedroom. After placing her on the bed he quickly ran and grabbed some water. Sprinkling water did the magic and she woke up.

Kyoko softly opened her eyes. As her vision cleared, she found out where she was. She bolted up but Ren caught her mid way.

"Easy Mogami-san! Your condition is better now" He somehow made her to sit. She looked at the clock. It was 8:30 AM.

"We should get going as well" Ren nodded.

'But are you alright?"

"Yes" Her stern voice prohibited from asking further questions.

Both headed out for LME.

* * *

**LME**

Everyone was wondering why they were called there. The most surprising appearance was of two frantic and overly joyed people; Hizuri Kuu and Hizuri Juliana. They were called by their son after six years after all. Why shouldn't they be excited? But yet curiosity was the main element found in the atmosphere.

Ren and Kyoko arrived outside Lory's office.

"Mogami-san?"

"Yes?"

Kuon held out his hand while she looked at him blankly not quite understanding the gesture.

With his left hand he took her hand and placed it in his right tried to break free but his grip just tightened.

"We have to look like a couple as well. As known actors, I think we can put out that act. You agree?" Ren faked his smile which she easily looked through but nodded any way.

They took a deep breath and entered.

Everyone noticed, at first glance, their hands. Yashiro and Lory turned into their fan girl modes. But quickly calmed down as Ren glared at them. Julie at the sight of her son got out of control. She jumped at him.

"KUON!" She hugged him tight. Being in his mother's arms was a blessing. He felt as if a great stress had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Mom...need...air...please!"

"Ooops! Sorry" She quickly pulled away and finally noticed a surprised Kyoko.

"You must be Kyoko. Oh I have heard so much about you. It's so good to finally meet the all famous 'Kyoko'"Kyoko blushed at the comment.

"Good to meet you too, Hizuri-san" Julie pouted at the formal answer.

"Justice is a necessity Kyoko-Chan" Kyoko didn't get that out of blue statement.

"I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat, Madam?"

"You are such a cutie you know that. I mean that you call Kuu father and me 'Hizuri-san'. That is no fair. Call me 'Mother'. I would love to hear that. I have after all always wanted a daughter." Kyoko blushed while Ren sighed_. Mother can't change_. But smiled. Old times flashed in his eyes. _Such good days also existed! Hard to believe._

* * *

**Author's note: -** Sorry for the small chapter but busy busy. There were elections in my country and I lost the bet I made with my friend, now I got to make her something to eat. But I am happy about who won. My whole family voted him except my is a night mare. I have got one exam of 100 marks (Mathematics) and two of 50 marks (English and computer). Wish me luck!

And you guys. **The more you will review the faster I will update.** My promise. AND I DON'T BREAK PROMISES.


	6. I love her! I love him!

"MOTHER?" Shrieked two surprised figures. Ren looked over to them and sighed. _I completely forgot that they don't know it yet._

He walked over to them and sat on one of the empty couches.

"Yashiro-san, Kanae-san, meet my parents; Hizuri Kuu and Juliana" Both of them were frozen due to the big shock._ Well, they will get over it soon._

Ren looked around the room and found Kyoko chatting amicably with his mother. Somehow seeing her made him sad. Not like before when seeing her made his day.

Kyoko looked around the room and found Ren staring at her. As their eyes met, he looked away. This made a wave of sadness rise in her chest. _He will never love me. I am going to be with the person I love but will still lead a love less life._ How _much more unlucky a person can be?_

After a few minutes everyone settled down and Kanae and Yashiro were back to their senses. Ren patted next to him on the couch. Kyoko got the notion and sat with him. Everyone looked at the two of them curiously.

"So son why are we here?" Kuu was the first one to break the silence.

"Everyone, we are getting married"

"WHAT!?" _I bet no one saw that coming (Ren & Kyoko)_

"But why? And all of a sudden?" Kanae asked as Lory, Julie, Yashiro and Kuu were squealing with delight.

"Long story, Moko-san, but all you guys need to know that we are getting married and…"

"…In three day" Ren completed her line.

Now this was what they called a bomb dropped.

"But Kuon dear, three days are too less. I can't plan a wedding for my son in three days" Julie pouted in disagreement. And the others nodded.

"Guys all of you needed to know this and that is why we told you. Otherwise we would have gotten married and would have been now announcing our marriage. We don't want a grand media circle wedding. Just family. So you should be happy that we are making you a part of this happiness _or_ _better say sadness (Ren&Kyoko). _Now no more questions because we are firm. Three days are enough for a wedding in a church. No more, no less. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Everyone nodded in agreement as the demon lord appeared.

"Good. So now mother, you may take Kyoko with you and buy everything you need. But I warn you, do not get her too tired or else we will get married on our own" Ren looked at Julie who was pouting at the injustice.

"So Hizuri-san" Julie glared at Kyoko"I mean...Mother..."She said hesitantly and Julie nodded happily "Let's go" Julie ushered Kyoko and Kane with her._ I am going to have one hell of a shopping today._ Ren tried to hold Kyoko hand so that she wouldn't get a shock due to his mother's excitement. But Julie was too fast. She rushed out with her in no time. Ren sighed as she disappeared from his sight.

"Dad, Boss, Yashiro-san would please do me the favor of looking at the other arrangements?" All nodded with fierce determination in their eyes and took out their cell phones to set to work.

Ren stood and walked outside. He will be the one to get the church decorated for his bride. The day went by real fast. Ren went to some famous decorators and told them how he wanted the church to be. Lucky for them, the church was free the day he wanted.

He looked at his cell phone for almost the hundredth time; he tried to call her but always lost his courage as he saw her number._ I am such a coward. But I have to make sure that she is alright. I wonder if she is exerting too much of herself to please mom. Which is I definitely think is happening._

Finally after reaching home at seven, he gathered his courage and called his to be bride.

XXX

Kanae noticed Kyoko was not enjoying at all. The whole time she was like in a different world. She didn't seem like a girl to be married in three days. She was lost in her thoughts which were definitely not happy ones.

"Kyoko are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Moko-san. Why you ask?" Kyoko pretended to be happy the whole time. But only she knew how much it hurt to try various wedding gowns. She wanted to break down and cry out her heart.

"You don't seem so" She said while they entered a sushi restaurant. Julie seemed too excited about eating there but Kyoko didn't quite find it entertaining.

"You know when Kuu and I first came to Japan with Kuon we ate here. Kuon loves this place as well." They took a seat and ordered. The whole time Kanae and Julie chatted excited but Kyoko seemed to have no interest in talking.

The food came quicker than expected. As soon as the smell hit her nose a wave of nausea rose in her chest. Kyoko ejaculated from the seat leaving two shocked figures behind and rushed to the rest room. She slammed open the door and threw up. Julie and Moko were about to follow her when Kyoko's phone rang.

Kanae immediately picked up her phone.

"Hello!"

"Kanae-san, where is Kyoko?" Ren got worried. He knew Kyoko was in a sensitive situation and his mother's shopping was as dangerous as a military operation.

"Tsuruga, Kyoko suddenly ran to the bathroom. We don't know what happened."

"Where are you all?" Ren's doubts were true. Kyoko was ill.

"We are at _" As soon as he heard the address, Ren hung up and rang to the door. _Just hang in there, Kyoko._

Julie and Kanae reached the bathroom where Kyoko was cleaning up.

"What happened Kyoko dear?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just felt a little nauseous. Nothing to worry." She pretended to be alright but a strong head ache was rising in her head.

'You sure? Want to rest? My house is near."

"That will be great." As they all reached the door, they encountered a panting Ren. Kyoko's eyes widened in shock.

"Ren?"

He looked up to see his beloved standing there with wide eyes.

"Are you alright, Kyoko?" His breathing rate again came to normal.

"Yes. Why are you here?" She still couldn't believe it. _He came here for me?_

"I heard that you threw up so I got worried. Are you sure you are fine?" Kyoko nodded.

"Good." He turned around and faced Julie with a glared. A chill ran down her spine.

"I told you to tone down your excitement and take care of her. So how did it happen?"

"Kuon…I…I…" She stuttered.

"It isn't her fault. I was feeling bad. I will rest and will be alright in no time."

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Come I'll drop you all home" They all followed him. The ride was quiet but there was storm rising in Kyoko's mind. Ren dropped Kyoko to Kanae's and Julie to the hotel where they were staying. And went back home. He easily saw that she was in pain and she was trying to hide it. He wanted to kill himself. All the agony he had caused her.

XXX

Kanae instructed Kyoko to rest while she decided to do some cleaning. Kyoko followed immediately. An hour passed and Kanae was done cleaning. She was preparing supper since they never got a chance to eat at shopping. Everything was going just fine until she saw Kyoko running to the bathroom.

"Kyoko?"She ran after her and found Kyoko throwing up. _Again? What is going on? _Doubt rose in her.

Kyoko turned around and saw an angry Kanae with hands on her hips.

"Moko-san, what happened?"

"Don't fool me Kyoko. Tell me exactly what is happening?"

"Nothing. You must be imagining things." She tried to act innocent but Kane can't be fooled so easily.

"I thought we were best friends. Our friendship end today. Bye!" As she turned around Kyoko, reached her limit. She fell onto her knees and broke into tears. Kanae's eyes widened in realization. She quickly turned around and saw her precious friend crying bitterly. She looked so vulnerable. Like a fragile glass, anyone could break easily.

"Kyoko what happened?" Kanae sat down with her worriedly. Kyoko just hugged her best friend tight and sobbed. Kanae held her close to her chest and did her best to console her nicely. Kyoko sobbed and sobbed until tears dried up. When Kanae finally felt her calming down, she took the chance to speak.

"Tell me what happened?" Kyoko looked up with teary eyes.

"I am pregnant, Moko-san" Kanae was left purely astonished. She let the information soak into her slowly and then turned to Kyoko.

"Don't tell me that pretty face did this to you?" Rage was flowing out of her body. Kyoko nodded. _How dare he touch my friend? I will slaughter him._ But then a thought hit her head and her train of rage slowed down.

"You two are getting married so that meant that you both broke the boundaries with each other's consent. I mean he wouldn't rape you. Did he? "_I know that pretty face will never try to molest her._

"I was drunk"

"WHAT? You tell me he forced himself on you while you were drunk?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" _Is this girl serious?_

"I don't remember."Kanae smacked her hand on her head.

"How could you be such a fool? Does he know? Are you getting married because of this?"

"He knows." This answered all of her doubts.

"So you are getting married to him despite the fact that he got you pregnant?"Tears again whelmed up in Kyoko's eyes.

"Don't make me remember this, Moko-san. It is difficult. It is unfair."

"Tell me how you feel about him?" Kanae's tone softened as she got Kyoko to sit on the couch.

"I love him. I love him so much but that what hurts. He betrayed me but I still can't still seem to hate him. My heart hurts when I see him worried for me. I won't be able to forgive him but I can't hate him either. I know he does not this of me anymore then a lowly kowhai but…"

"_A lowly kowhai? You got to be kidding me Kyoko. How dense could you be?" _Kanae wanted to scream the truth to her. She wanted to tell her how wrong she thought about Ren. But something must be figured out themselves.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Kyoko thought for a moment.

"I will not act happy around him. I won't show my emotions. I will just show the world that we are a couple but in private we will just be two different people. So distant. I won't stop him from seeking pleasure with other women. I only want a name for the child who bears no fault in all this." Kanae sighed at the denseness of her best friend.

"I'll support you no matter what" Saying this, she took her friend to the kitchen for a supper which they ate quietly and then followed by a silent night.

XXX

Ren opened the newest bottle of whisky he bought and took a big sip. It was the best way to tone down a little of the anger he had in himself. The girl was suffering because of him. Just thinking about it made his heart ache. How could he do this to the person he loved the most? Ren never noticed Yashiro entering his apartment. He had been knocking for a while but since Ren never opened the door he had to use a spare key. He entered and found the whole apartment drowned in darkness. He called out to Ren a lot of time but no avail.

Ren was lost in his own world. The other entire world unknown to him. All he could do was to curse himself for the pain he caused Kyoko. The fact that he never did anything on purpose never crossed his mind. He took another huge sip trying to drown in his emotions for a while. He wanted for once to forget what a dreadful turn his life was about to take.

Yashiro found Ren in the middle of the living room drowned in complete darkness with a bottle of whiskey half empty in his hand.

"Ren! WHAT THE HELL!" Yashiro dropped his things and ran to Ren to grab the bottle but Ren was not planning to leave it easily. Yashiro tried his best but couldn't take it away from him.

"Ren I know you are getting married but it is not such a news that you are acting so grim" Yashiro tried to lighten the tense atmosphere but no avail.

"I destroyed her" Ren murmured. Alcohol had full affect on him.

"What?"

"I SAID I DESTROYED HER LIFE" he screamed out his rage shocking the poor guy.

"Whose life?" His tongue couldn't support him.

"Kyoko's, who else?"

"But how? I thought you both were getting married. Isn't it?" Curiosity built up inside him.

"Why won't I marry her? I got her pregnant, I got to marry her." His voice was breaking. Ren couldn't hold his emotions while Yashiro was completely shock.

"Pregnant? How?"

"I don't know. I don't remember"

"What are you talking about, Ren? Are you in your senses? You love her, right? How could you do this to her"

"I love her!" Ren chuckled sadly.

"I love so much that I want to kill myself. Yashiro-san, why is life so cruel. Why do I never deserve good? I fell in love with a girl and fate made that girl hate me. I can't take it anymore Yashiro-san. I JUST CAN"T" Ren threw the bottle on the floor and it shattered into tiny pieces. He took one large piece and stared at his reflection.

"Do you see the miserable person inside it? It is all locked up. No way to escape. All hope all might; gone. Just misery. It causes misery and agony to others and endures it himself. Life always plays with him. He is its favorite toy. And I know it will end up in the ground achieving nothing. I know it is bound to happen but I can't take this anymore! I don't want to be fate's pawn. I am a human. I have feelings. I also get hurt. but what hurts the most is that I love her! I can't bear her hate. I love her so much…" A few tears escaped his eyes. Yashiro watched as he lost his consciousness and slip down the couch into a deep slumber. He had never seen Ren so helpless. Life has been cruel. Isn't it?"

**XXX**

**A/N: - Sorry for the late update. I tried my best to write this one. I hope you will like it. Please tell me if you do. It means a lot.**


	7. Marriage 1

Ren can't believe his mother sometimes. No matter how many times he tried to insist on his point that maybe he should let Kyoko rest, his mom would stand firm on her ground.

"_Go get my daughter, Kuon!"_

Ren sighed deep when he reached Kanae's apartment. His hand reached out for the door bell and found it damaged. He then knocked several times but no avail.

"What are they doing in there?"

He checked the handle and found the door unlocked. Panic rushed through his body. Maybe someone broke in. Ren rushed inside and was about to call out to Kyoko when he heard to known voices coming from the bedroom. He went to the door and was about to knock when something in the conversation caught his interest.

_"Well I can eavesdrop for a little while"_

XXX

Kyoko and Kanae sat at the floor cross legged and busy in chit chat when Kanae suddenly decided to bring up a strange topic.

"Kyoko, would you mind if I ask something?"

"No, go ahead, Moko-san"

"Did you ever dreamed of how you would want to get married?" the sudden question shocked Kyoko. She froze when times with Sho flashed back in her mind.

_Sho-Chan I will wear the most beautiful wedding gown ever._

_The church will be covered with roses and everything will be like a fairy tale. Right, sho-chan?_

Tears whelmed up in her eyes when she remembered the old foolish Kyoko but still it was so beautiful to feel that that someday your prince charming will come and take you away. But now it was all nothing but mere foolishness.

"Kyoko, I am so sorry. If you don't want to answer then…"

"No no, Moko-san. I just remembered something." She quickly wiped away her tears. Even from behind the door and not being able to see her tears, Ren's heart ached. _You caused her pain._

"So will you answer?" Kanae wanted to badly know if the girl ever imagined such things. She seemed too dense when it came to such things.

No matter how much foolishness it seemed to be, no matter how much nonsense it was to her mind, her heart yet urged her to speak. The vision appeared in front of her eyes and her tongue seemed to form words on its own.

"A grand church, a grand door, as it opens a wave of beautiful fragrance freshens your soul. As I enter a rain of flowers fall upon me. Beneath me a carpet of roses lay elegantly, waiting patiently for me to step on it. I walk up to the aisle barefooted on the roses to my prince who stood there all so elegant and patient in a black tux. The whole church is decorated with roses and iris. The scenario mid blowing. A light music in the background that warms your soul. I walk to my prince in a white wedding gown on a lovely afternoon"

Kanae looked up at Kyoko who seemed to be lost in thoughts. A tear escaped her eye. How poor was Kyoko! She knitted so many beautiful dreams for herself which deserved to be fulfilled and yet here she was marrying a wedding for the sole purpose to give an unborn child a good future. Life has been so cruel to the girl and no matter how much Kanae mourned at her friend's luck it would always be always less.

Ren snapped out from imagining Kyoko's dream with his imaginary eye.

"My heart aches so much as I see you like this, so broken. I can't help but feel that I am the one who crushed your dreams and turned your life into a living hell. But still I can fulfill your this dream" His lips curved in a smile at the thought of giving her even a little happiness. So instead of going inside he left to fulfill a dream of his only love.

XXX

Sighing Kyoko stood in front of grand door of the church. All the pre-wedding events have already tired her. Today she has learnt an important lesson, feigning to be happy was a thousand times more difficult than to pretend to be sad. She looked over to the over excited Julie and Kuu. _At least I am going have two great parents. _Kuu took Kyoko's arm and the doors to the church opened.

As the door opened, a wave of fresh fragrance hit her nose. Her eyes widened at the scene beyond her eyes. Just like her fantasy, a carpet of roses waiting for her. Kuu smiled as her daughter finally showed the pure happiness that a bride should. Her eyes turned sparkly. For a moment, Kyoko lost control of her feign mask. Her true emotions swept through and all her worries just vanished.

"Who did this?" was all she could manage to say.

"Well my son can sometime do some amazing jobs, can't he?" Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise but more was the sadness. Tears threatened to fall but she quickly hid them._"I can't believe it. The person I love the most, the person I am going to marry, the person who destroyed my life did the thing for me that no one else could have done. Within a day he created my dream to reality. How can I hate him? But… how can I love him?"_

As she entered the church all eyes turned to her and everyone stood up. Ren looked over to his soon to be wife. There she stood completely in awe in a white ivory champagne taffeta mermaid wedding dress with a long chapel train with diamond earring carved in heart shape. She could complete or better say win from any princess in a contest of grace and elegance. At that moment his heart skipped a beat. At that moment, nothing else mattered. At that moment the worries hid behind his back. At that moment, nothing could take her away. At that moment his heart declared its true love for her. At that moment it was just her that he could see. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was there. Only her and the expression of pure happiness on her face that melted his heart. Hi heart soothed a little and the guilt lessened when he saw that his little attempt made her heart bloom. Can anything compare to that feeling? No. giving happiness to the person you love the most is the sole duty of a person. And that's what Ren did. His heart was crushed due to injustice of fate but still he can hope can't he.

Kyoko took a step and entered the church. There she saw him staring at her with his lips carved in his genuine smile. He was looking breath taking in his black tuxedo and auburn black hair. Her heart skipped a beat when she goes over the fact again that he did all this for her. How much she wanted to go and fall in his arms, hug him tight and confess all? How much she wanted her love to be reciprocated? How much she wanted the feeling of his lips on her's? How much she wanted him to love her? But dream's are for sleeping ones. And they belong in the fantasy world. Anyone would laugh if they heard her wishes but no one can have a control on them. If she can't fulfill her wishes then at least she could treasure them in her heart. May be a day will come and clear all the complexities.

Being in her thoughts, Kyoko never realized when she reached the aisle and Kuu gave her hand into his secure one. Ren smiled as he took her hand gently. Yashiro and Kanae stood in a white tux and a peach one shoulder chiffon dress as bride's maid and groom's man. Maria was the flower girl looking like a doll in her purple ribbon fur decorated knee length dress.

Ren gave Kyoko am assuring smile and both turned to the priest.

We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Hizuri Kuon and Mogami Kyoko in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love.

Life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is give to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life.

But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found; only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love of us is unconditional and free.

Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made – as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts – the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today – and those here in heart – wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer.

As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly.

Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance that loves. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: "God is Love". We are assured that "Love conquers all". It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure.

The words of the priest caused their hearts to rumble. It became difficult for them to hold composure. All he was talking was about love. And that was the topic that hurt them the most. They both have endured the deep pain that was caused by this felling. This so beautiful, pure feeling gives such a deep pain that no medicine will affect to heel the wound. This wound is heeled if your love is reciprocated and in their case, love becomes complex. It is a tangled string. You start untangling on end and will reach to a more tangled end. You always find a dead end no matter what you do. But unknown to them, the most difficult tasks have the easiest solutions. And so does there's. There love will also conquer all. There love will also be invincible. Both will love the sensation of being loved but all you have to do is to wait. Time a great healer. It will heal the wound given by love and will take them to their destination. It is fate. It always is.

"Would you please face each other and join hands." Both did as told. Neither of them dared to look into others eyes.

Hizuri Kuon do you take Mogami Kyoko to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others  
and holding only to her forevermore?

Ren looked at Kyoko. No going to be his Kyoko. Happiness and Sadness enveloped him a equal proportion when he nodded.

"I do"

Mogami Kyoko do you take Hizuri Kuon to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others  
and holding only to her forevermore?

Kyoko looked at him. His eyes showed sincerity. Those emerald eyes forced words out of her mouth.

"I do"

"I, Hizuri Kuon, take thee Mogami Kyoko, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore". How much passion those words held in them didn't pass unnoticed by Kyoko.

"I Mogami Kyoko take thee Hizuri Kuon, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Inside tears were fighting to let loose. Heart was breaking. The thought of entering a relation with the person you love the most but still not loved by, was eating both of them. This wedding was becoming a challenge for them. Feigning happiness is hard, they learnt it today.

"Hizuri Kuon And Mogami Kyoko in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ren turned to his Kyoko, his finger aligned her chin so that now their eyes were locked. He could see tears swimming in her eyes. His heart broke to see her in pain. He moved forward and as his lips touched her's, he felt something wet. A tear had escaped from her eye. She never responded the kiss, no matter how much she wanted to. She just can't bring her mind to agree with the fact. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

A wedding is supposed to be a holy union. A union of two hearts, a union of two families. This wedding indeed was both but still nothing. Marrying a person you love is a wish everyone wants to get fulfilled. But marrying a person you love knowing the other can never love you is like stabbing yourself with a knife knowing how painful it will be. Same is for Kyuoko and Kuon. Both love each other but cannot confess due to fear of rejection. It is same as you don't like to swim; you are not afraid to swim but are afraid to drown. You are not afraid to love but are afraid of rejection. It is life and indeed it is a cruel reality.

_  
**A/N: - I was planning to extend this chapter but I guess this works too. Thank you for reading, fav-ing, following, reviewing my story. This story requires a patient reader. I will not take it too long. Next will be marriage 2, then honey moon. Then month 2, month 3 and so on. So stick with me and tell me do you like it or not. And give suggestions.**


	8. wedding night

Everything went as planned. The wedding ceremony was bliss for everyone except the one's to be wedded. They both just went on with the flow showing the best of their acting skills trying to be happy. But the night wasn't even started yet. A bigger challenge was to keep themselves locked up with their feelings on the night everyone waits for their entire lives. The wedding night. That night is supposed to change your world forever. The bliss of being with someone you love on that day is unimaginable. It is a night you can never forget or neglect. Whether it was bad or good you always remember it. In their case, it was the toughest challenge of their lives.

Ren and Kyoko was standing outside his (now their) apartment. He quietly unlocked the door and both of them stepped in. All of his dreams of how this day were crushed and he knew it but still it hurts.

Kyoko looked inside and didn't have enough strength to fight the tears. The house was decorated beautifully. Flowers; her favorites (rose and iris) were everywhere. Everything smelled fresh and beautiful. She started feeling special and she knew it was wrong to feel this way.

Ren looked at her after locking the door and was heartbroken when he saw her crying.

"Are you alright?" His words were barely audible.

Kyoko snapped. She looked at him with anger filled eyes. The aura around her turned black.

"Why did you do this?" Her voice was dark and sarcasm dripped from every letter pronounced.

"Did what?" On the other hand, Ren can't understand what she was so angry at.

"Why did you try to make it all so special?"

"I thought you would be happy" Kyoko's anger flared as she grabbed his collars and pulled him close. Tears still dripping from her eyes.

"How much I wanted it to be something I could forget. You don't know how much it pains to see all your dead dreams come alive when they were now nothing more than night mares. It is so difficult that I can't stand it and you think I would be happy? Did you see the happy faces of others? What would they feel when the will know that it was all fake? We are not marrying for the reason they think. It will hurt them and it hurts me. Can't you understand? This whole special thing is making it more impossible to endure. So please don't do this anymore. I am enough hurt." She broke into tears and left him.

Ren stood there in shock. He can't believe it. No matter what he does he always end up hurting her. Whenever he tried to make her happy, she gets hurt. He hit his head hard on the door.

_"Why do I always hurt her? Why can't I bring her happiness that she deserves? Why does she always end up hurt? Why do I do it?"_

He stayed there for some time mourning at his fate and her's. Then finally gathering some courage he went into his room and found her already dressed up and preparing the bed. He looked at the bed and a knot tied in his stomach. Kyoko took the extra pillow and was heading out.

He caught her mid way.

"Where are you going?"

"I won't sleep with you"

"We are married. It is not appropriate if I let you sleep alone"

"I don't have a choice"

"I have" He left her hand and took the pillows from her. He then went to the bed and took some more pillows. Aligned them in such a way that they were now forming a border in between the bed.

"You take the right and I'll take the left. I promise I won't do anything" Kyoko looked at the bed, thought over for a moment and then finally nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower" He took his clothes and left. Kyoko sat on her side of the bed and gently caressed his side.

"I love you so much. So much that it hurts me" She gently lay down. The bed had his scent. Tears rolled down and were soaked by the pillow. She quietly laid thinking about how her fate has played tricks on her. It all seemed injustice.

Ren came out from the shower and quietly lay down on his side. The bed shifted from his weight. Their backs faced each other. Both lay there the whole night trying to find some sleep but no avail. Both just kept thinking of their luck. They were lying on the same bed as the person they loved the most. So close yet so far away from each other. Can there be a bigger misfortune?

* * *

**A/N: - Sorry for the super super short chapter but this was all I wanted the wedding night to be. Hope you guys liked it. I'll update soon since I am free today and tomorrow. Next chapter will be honey moon. **


	9. honeymoon 1

"Damn these hormones" Kyoko woke up and found she has overslept. She slid into her shoes and was off to the bathroom when some smell caught her nose. A smell like something is burning.

"Fire?" She rushed to the kitchen and there revealed a confused Ren. He was all covered in eggs, onions, chilies and could probably replace breakfast with the amount of ingredients he had on himself. Not only this but also a burnt egg completed the scenario.

"What the hell are you doing?" She quickly ran, grabbed the spatula from a frozen Ren and flipped the egg.

"If you can't do it then don't. Now take a side and let me finish"

"But at least let me help. I will cut the veggies" Kyoko nodded at his protest. Ren happily took out the cutting board and started chopping the onion. He looked over to Kyoko who was so into her work that she completely forgot the situation. He smiled inwardly.

Ren thought he was an expert cook so instead of looking at the board he continued his staring and the result came as expected.

"Ouch!" He cut his finger. As Kyoko heard his scream the spatula fell from her hand and without a second thought she ran to him.

Her instincts overcame and in a second his finger was in her mouth with her sucking on the blood.

Ren stood frozen as the statue of liberty. He can't believe what he was seeing.

_"I am dreaming. It has to be it"_ But when he saw the pain in her eyes for him all the notion of it being a dream vanished.

_"I wish I could always she this pain in your eyes when I get hurt. Oh how much I can pay for your little concern for me?"_ He smiled.

As expected as soon as Kyoko realized what she was doing she froze.

_"What the hell was I thinking? How could I get carried away?" _She immediately left his finger and rushed to her cooking. Scarlet covering her features. Ren smiled and walked over to her.

"Thanks" She stopped dead in her track and then finally turned around.

"Don't you think of something else" She stuttered "I just can't see you...I mean anyone in pain" Ren couldn't believe his ears. She accepted the fact that she cared for him. Even a little bit but still it was a great thing for him. Noticing how much she was trying to avoid the topic he decided to let it go.

"After breakfast please pack your stuff"

"Why?" She said without looking away from her work.

"We are going for honeymoon for three days"

"Honeymoon? But why? We don't need one?" _Please say yes. I don't want to spend three days with you alone. I can't take that. My heart will burst out the truth to you._

"We need to make sure that no one doubts us so to make sure we have to carry out these fromalities". She just nodded while she finished doing the last of the breakfast preparations.

The breakfast went normal. No one spoke a word and kyoko was thankful that he didn't bring out the topic. She doesn't want to be anymore embarrassed. She then packed her luggage and he did his. Soon they were on their way to somewhere Ren never mentioned.

"By the way where are we heading to?"She finally broke the silence.

"I thought you will never ask. It's a surprise. You'll know it when you see it" Kyoko could only sigh. This man presents a tough challenge. To act as if she doesn't care in front of the person she most care is known as pure torture. Oh how much she wanted to just tell and invade those lips. But she can't. He did something that had gotten them in this bizarre situation.

The journey continued in silence. They set out on about ten in the morning and now it was close to three. They stopped for a while three or two times to give their backs a rest. But still it was hectic.

"Can't you just tell me where are we going?" Kyoko was annoyed. _Damn this man! He knows how to irritate me._

"Well, look at the way we are heading to. Do you find something familiar?" Kyoko decided to pay the road a good look. Realization hit her and her eyes opened wide.

"We are heading to Kyoto, aren't we?"

"Good guess" She sighed and fell into her seat. This was the last place she wanted to go. _How am I supposed to face all of them? They must hate me._

But still a part of her wanted to go. She wanted to clear thing between herself and her past. Finally clearing the arguments of herself, she looked over at Ren. There was another strange thing about him today. He was wearing a cap that covered all of his hair and sunglasses.

"You know the paparazzi aren't following you. You can take those off." _And here I thought she will never notice. Well I don't want to show it to her yet. This going to be quite big of a shock for her after all._

"It's not time yet. And look we have finally arrived" Kyoko looked out and can see the city starting.

"So where do you want to stay? I can book some famous hotel if you say"

"Fuwa Ryokan" Her voice was firm. Ren noticed the change in her aura. He was happy at how things turned out to be a little more natural since this morning but now the tense atmosphere was here again. Ren continued driving. She saw the streets and some of them seemed familiar as well. A lot changed during these five years. Instead of going to Fuwa Ryokan Ren took off somewhere else. Kyoko was getting seriously impatient.

_Where is he taking me?_

After a while he stopped the car. The path looked too familiar_. How does he know this path?_ She looked over to him who have already hoped off the car and now was waiting for me. I got out and let him be the leading one. We walked through some forest type area until realization hit me.

_He is taking me to my secret place. Where I met...Corn._ She looked over at him. His face black as ever. Finally they reached. Everything was the same, the clearing, the rocks. But she was still confused.

"Kyoko" He faced towards me.

"I never meant to hurt you. But in the end I always do. Please forgive me for hiding this from you." He moved backwards and did a back flip. As he did so his cap and sun glasses fell off revealing blonde hair.

"Oh my GOD!" Kyoko gasped as she realized the truth.

"You are...You are…" She can't even bring herself to say his name.

"Corn. Well actually it is Kuon but you misheard so I became Corn. I am sorry for deceiving you" Pure guilt could be seen on his face.

"You lied to me. You lied to me. You made fun of me when I was worrying over Corn. YOU…" Kyoko ran away crying.

"Kyoko, stop!" Ren ran after her. Kyoko kept running, tears streaming down her face.

_"I can't believe he lied to me. I was so worried that Corn died and he made fun of me. He knew how much I loved corn and yet. Ren how many more secrets are you hiding to make me hate you. No matter how much I love you, you always hurt me. Why? You don't even know how much it hurts."_ But still some part of her heart soothed. The tension released and happiness took over. Her fairy prince was alive and now her husband. What could be better? But do she ever listen to this part of her heart? No. While running she never noticed the stone in the way. She just kept running and tripped over it. Ren who was not so far behind froze in his track. So many fears arose in his mind.

"Kyoko!" He ran and found her unconscious."It's my entire fault. I am a despicable human being" He picked her up and ran to his car. Ren drove as fast as he could and reached the closest hospital. Kyoko was admitted in no time.

Ren was pacing back and forth outside the door waiting for the doctor. Finally the door opened and he rushed towards the doctor.

"IS she Okay? Is the baby fine?" The doctor smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry she is fine. But you need to be more caution in the future. She is sleeping right now. I gave her some vitamins. She will be fine in an hour or two. You can take her home if you want."

"Thank you so much. Can I see her?" Ren released the breathe he unintentionally was holding.

"Sure." The doctor walked away and Ren hurried to the room. As he entered, he found a beautiful girl lying peacefully on the bed. She looked like an angel to him with her black hair around her (She died her hair again). He walked over to her. He reached her bed and stood aside.

"I am so sorry for hurting you Kyoko. I swear I never meant to. I just didn't tell you because you were always so happy when you thought about your fairy prince. I didn't want to break your beautiful fantasies. But I always do. I got you in this messy situation. But I promise I will make you happy. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. All I need is your forgiveness. Please try to forgive. I never intentionally hurt you. I am sorry." A tear escaped his eye and landed on her cheek. He watched her one last time and left. Unknown to him, Kyoko was awake and listened to every word he said. She lifted her hand and touched the wet teardrop on her cheek.

"I am so sorry Ren but I can't forgive you yet. I haven't still cleared the matters with myself. All I need is time. I will sort out things and may then we can have a better future for ourselves and the baby." Ren went out and cleared things with the doctor. He then came back, picked her up bridal style and off to his car. Kyoko lay motionless in his arms. A part of her never wanted to leave this place and a part of her still thought it was wrong. She knew she had to sort out matter=s with herself or she will never be able to do it with him.

He gently placed her in the front seat and closed the door. He then hoped on to his side and they drove away to Fuwa Ryokan.

**A/N: - This is all I came up with the first part. I hope you liked it. I desperately need ideas otherwise I will get confused. And if I get confused I will update late. So if you don't want late updates then hit the blue button and review.**


	10. honeymoon 2

Kyoko woke up and found herself in a futon in Fuwa Ryoukan. She looked over to her right side and found the Ren lying beside her on the floor with no bed or blanket. He looked so innocent so pure. Just like her fairy prince she thought he was.

"How much I wish we could live a happy life? How much I want you to love me? But the fact is that all you are doing is taking responsibility. I am nothing special to you. You are in love with a high school girl. How much I would pay to be in her place!"

She lifted her hand and brushed off some hair from his face. His lips curved in to a smile while sleeping. Kyoko smiled at the sweet smile and touched her stomach.

"Baby!Look daddy is smiling." She smiled at the thought of Ren smiling while holding their baby.

"Quit fantasizing and get up Kyoko!" Kyoko gathered herself and stood up. She arranged herself in the mirror and was about to leave.

"Wait" Ren stood there awake. Her heart skipped a beat in fear. _Did he hear me say those things?_

"If you are going to them then let me come with you" Kyoko nodded with a blank face. Ren came to her and held her hand. The warmth spread an indefinable comfort in her body._"Now I can face anything"_

They both left the room and went downstairs. It was almost seven so they guessed that Okami and taisho would be having dinner. (They always dined earlier so they could serve others after word).

They reached the room and stopped. Kyoko looked at the door and took a deep breathe. She noticed Ren's grip on her hand tightened. It was comforting. Kyoko gathered up her courage and knocked at the door. After a few seconds, the door slid open revealing Okami.

"Oh my! You are awake. It is good. Do you two need something?" kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Can we buy some of yours and Taisho's time?" Okami was a little surprised at the strange request.

"Sure dear, come in" She led the way. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead. _"God please help me!"_

_"_Taisho-san, these kids here want to talk to us" Taisho just nodded. Kyoko and Ren seated themselves.

"So what is it that you wanted to say?" Kyoko couldn't hold herself anymore. She let loose her desires and pulled Okami in a big hug.

"It's so nice to see you again, Okami-san" As she pulled away she saw a big smile on Okami's face.

"I thought you looked like Kyoko-chan. Welcome back. How are you, dear?" Relief washed over her figure.

"You don't hate me?" Tears streamed down her face. Okami smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Why would I hate my only daughter? I just hated the fact that I can't see you anymore. I am so happy." Kyoko smiled and looked over at Taisho who just smiled along with a nod.

"Thank you so much you two. You don't know how happy I am." Ren smiled at the happy reunion.

"And who might this young man be? Your boyfriend?" Okami gestured towards Ren. Kyoko blushed scarlet. It was so odd introducing Ren as her husband yet she liked it.

"He is my…husband" Ren smiled. _I love it when she calls me her husband. It feels like she has accepted our relationship. I so wish she does._

_"_You are married?" Okami squealed in delight but then suddenly her face dropped. Kyoko tensed.

"Where is Shotaro then?" Her demons now-a-days stopped popping up at his name. Kyoko sighed. Ren held her hand tightly. She told them the whole story.

"That arrogant kid! How dare he treat you like that? Doors of this Ryoukan are forever closed on him"

"Thank you Okami-san"

"For what dear?"

"For raising me as your own daughter and for forgiving my mistake. It means a lot" Okami smiled and hugged her.

She invited them to dinner which Kyoko readily accepted.

"Kyoko-Chan! I am angry"

"Why?" Kyoko tensed.

"You never invited us to your wedding"

"Sorry Okami-san but everything happened so quickly and I didn't know how you will react so…"

"So I understand dear. But I am happy you chose to pay us old people a visit" Kyoko smiled. Ren on the other hand was quite uncomfortable with the glaring he was receiving from Taisho.

_"Did I do something wrong?"_ The evening passed great. Ren was so relieved. Kyoko seemed to be in a very happy mood today. And what else could make him happy otherthan having his love of life enjoying herself. But he still knew that something will be up as there discussion wasn't over yet.

Kyoko that day helped Okami in running the restaurant ignoring her protests. She did everything so perfectly that she attracted a lot of costumers as well. Well mostly men. Ren was jealous as hell.

"You brought us a lot of good luck. We never had a more busy night in years"

"I am happy I did something for you. I am so sorry Okami-san but I must retire now. I am extremely exhausted"

"Sure dear. Want to spend the rest of night with your hubby? Hmm…" Okami winked and Kyoko blushed. She quickly excused herself and returned to the room where Ren was already sitting sipping tea and enjoying the view.

"You back already "Shenodded. Ren noticed that she tensed up around him.

"Kyoko we need to finish what we were talking earlier"

"Alright" They both seated face to face.

"Continue"

"The reason I didn't tell you the truth because you looked so happy with the fact you met a fairy. I had never met someone as innocent and cute as you"

"So you decided to fool me?" Kyoko cut him rudely.

"No. You are getting it all wrong. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did. You hurt me a lot."

"I know and the only thing I can ask is for forgiveness. Will you forgive me?" Ren looked at her hopefully. He saw her taking a deep breath and considering his application. As she opened her mouth to tell her decision Ren felt his heart beat quickening.

"Alright?" Ren thought he misunderstood.

"I am sorry what did you just say?"

"I said I forgive you" Ren's face bloomed in happiness. He never thought she would forgive him easily.

"But…"

"But?" _why does there always have to be a "but"?_

"Tell me all the other secrets you are hiding from me" Ren sighed. He was hiding two bigsecrets but it wasn't time for them yet.

"There are two big secrets but…"

"But…" _I can't believe it. How many things is he hiding?_

"One is a secret from my past. I had a very dark past," Kyoko noticed his voice darkening.

"I promise it is a secret that will not affect our present life so please let me leave it. It is not time yet to reveal it." Ren looked at her hopefully. _Please understand._

"It won't hurt me."

"No"

"Okay" Ren let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"The second one?"

"It is more likely the truth of my heart. I want to reveal it when time is right. To you it will be like an application. It won't hurt you either so please should I leave it as well"

"Won't hurt?"

"Absolutely"

"Then okay" Ren was happy at the sudden developments.

"Thank you" Kyoko yawned and Ren noticed her getting sleepy.

"Maybe we should sleep now"

"Yeah"

Kyoko stood up and went to the futon. Soon the lights were switched off and both lay in their own futons. Ren was sound asleep because a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders but Kyoko on the other hand was over curious.

_"I am really concerned about what can be the truth of his heart? Will he tell me of the high school girl? Will he ask for a divorce? How can it not hurt me if he asked to leave? Why does he want to hide it? Arghhhh! I am sleeping or else my head will burst"_ With quite a lot of effort she succeeded in abandoning the thoughts and fell asleep.

Next morning Ren woke up first. He turned around and found kyoko sleeping soundly facing him. Her eyes closed and her face pure like that of an angle. It broke his heart when he reminds himself of the fact that he was the devil that dirtied this pure angle. But aside from that there was a sapling of happiness blooming in his heart, the fact that every time he will wake up, he will see this angelic face made his heart bloom. For a moment nothing else mattered. The conflicts between them seemed to vanish for a while.

"I will win your heart Kyoko. I will prove that we can have a life together and not just a life but a glamorous life." He pushed himself up and supported his weight on his two hands. He hovered above her, careful not to wake her. Those pretty lips were begging to be touched and how much his heart wanted to fulfill the wish. But it was not time yet. So he simply leaned down and his lips touched her pale forehead. For a few seconds they stayed there enjoying the bliss of her skin and then pulled away. The kiss was chaste but it expressed his heartiest desires.

He stood up, took one last glance of her petite body and left for the bathroom. He came back within 30 min and found her waking up.

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open but the immense sunshine made them want to shut again. She groaned and closed her eyes again. Ren chuckled at her cuteness.

"Good Morning" As his voice hit her ear drums, her eyes pierced open and she bolted up. She looked up and found him standing there, smiling in his full glory. That smile was pure torture for her. It always was the thing urging her to go and kiss those smiling lips. It took her strength to keep her hormones from going out of control. And that voice. It was delicious to her ears. She wanted to greet him back but damn these conflicts with her own mind. SO she only nodded. Even her small nod was enough to bloom his day.

"I'll be down for a walk. You get ready, let's mean in the dining at nine."  
Kyoko nodded and Ren left. He left taking his thoughts with him. The thoughts of how to get their lives in a better situation.

Kyoko sighed as Ren left. It was good he left early or else her whole mask would have been caught off. Kyoko groggily stood up and within the given time reached the dining. She saw Ren chatting happily with Okami. She was happy. It felt like home again.

"Good Morning, Okami-san" Kyoko said cheerfully as she hugged her from behind.

"Good Morning Kyoko-Chan" She said as soon as Kyoko pulled away and faced her.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood. Had a good night?" Okami blinked and Kyoko turned scarlet.

"Go princess, your prince has been waiting for a long time" She looked at Ren and caught her smiling at her. She loved his smile. She totally agreed with Okami, He was her only prince who can't be her prince. What a game life has tangled them in.

She walked over and sat beside Ren. Okami immediately brought breakfast.

"I ordered without you. Hope you didn't mind"

"It's alright" Ren nodded and then they started their meal. During their meal, no one said a single word. Okami noticed the silence. In fact she noticed it last night as well. She decided to ask Kyoko later.

"So what to do today?" Ren broke the silence.

"No idea. You have any?"

"What about getting you to shopping and then we will think about what to do next"

"Sure"

That day went nice. They went to shopping. Of course they had an argument on who is going to pay. But Ren has the dominant nature so he won and paid for the enormous pile of gifts he bought.

At night both were tired as hell. They bought the gifts for others all day long. It was a tiring job.

"Kyoko-Chan, would you mind coming to me? I want to have a little chat with you" Kyoko was surprised at Okami's sudden request but nodded.

"You go ahead. I'll be there soon." Ren nodded and went to the room.

After being seated, Okami spoke out her mind.

"Kyoko-Chan, is everything right between you and Ren-san?" Kyoko was surprised. She never thought Okami watched her so closely. But still composing her façade she answered.

"We are doing perfectly fine. Why you ask? Okami saw through her lie.

"Kyoko-Chan I may not be your mother but you did spent your childhood with me. I am aware of your every motion. Now child say the truth. You are not happy, right?" Tears broke their way from her eyes. She never believed it. She had a mother like figure with her the whole time when she thought she was alone. Happiness bloomed in Kyoko.

_I will not deceive you. I will tell you the truth._

"You are right, Okami-san. I am not happy. In fact it is a forced marriage. None of us is happy" Okami expected that blow.

"Tell me the details child" She said in a soothing voice.

"Something happened at the party last month. I got pregnant with Ren's child. I didn't know what to do. My landlady advised me to marry Ren. I talked to him about it. And he agreed. We both showed the world that we are a happily in love couple but the truth is quite opposite. We never even touch each other. I will never forgive him for ruining my life." Kyoko's voice broke. Okami hugged her in a soothing way. After her sobs died down.

"Is that all? I think there is something else as well "She held her chin high and looked into her eyes.

"Now tell me" Kyoko looked into Okami's eyes and couldn't take it anymore.

"I love him. I love him so much. But I know he won't return the feeling." Kyoko cried while Okami soothed her. Unknown to them there was a person frozen outside in shock due to the little eavesdropping he did. The words _I love him _keep repeating in his mind.

* * *

**Author's note: - I am ill. My body hurts like hell. I am suffering from migraine. I still write for you guys and thank you so much for the no response you have been showing. This time I beg you please answer the following question.**

**1- Should I continue this story or not?**

**2- Do you want a long story with slow developments or a not so short story with quick developments'?**

**3- Is it wrong of me to ask for more review?**

**4- Is it worthy or reading or garbage?**

**I look forward for your answers.**


	11. Honeymoon 3

_I love him. I love him._

Sho's rage flared. He slid open the door with such force that it almost broke. Both Okami and Kyoko turned towards him with shocked looks.

"Sho?" Okami blurted out his name in surprise.

"So you love him?" He moved towards Kyoko completely ignoring Okami. Kyoko moved back in fright. Sho was emitting an extremely dark aura.

"Stay away" She stuttered. But her warning was deaf to his ears. He kept moving towards her outraged. Kyoko moved back but hit the wall instead. Sho closed the distance between them and pinned her to the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Finally Kyoko's anger flared. She was not the one to back down easily.

"You love that scoundrel?" He hissed. Kyoko's fright was taking over her anger. But still she won't back down in front of him.

"It is none of your matter" Her voice sounded as strong as she could possibly make it.

"WHY? Here you are selling yourself to that play boy and I sit hands on hands doing nothing? I am not that stupid"

"Good that you are agree with the fact that you are stupid"

"Shut up!" Sho raised one of his hands and slapped her hard. A tear left her eye. Sho was satisfied with her reaction.

"You belong to me and you always will" He held her face with his hand and applied enough force to make it hurt her.

"I do-not—belong—to-an-y-one" She said venomously.

"You are still on that" Kyoko's persistence was flaring his anger. He raised his hand again to hit her but this time someone caught it beforehand.

Sho turned back and found an angry Ren.

"**Leave her now**" He stressed his every word. Sho instinctively let her face go. Kyoko immediately ran towards Ren and hid behind his back. Her whole body filled with relief as she saw him. It was like the only drop of sunlight fell from the sky and flew away the darkness.

She sobbed holding his shirt. Ren glared at Sho. If glares could kill then Sho would have been dead a long time ago.

"Yeah! Go and weep. You deserve it. You, body seller bitch!"

"_Alright now this is it" _Ren had enough. His anger had reached its peak. Even the demon lord was at its peak. If it wasn't for kyoko holding his back, Sho was long a bloody pulp.

"_But I can land one blow"_ Ren smirked evilly as he landed a quite strong blow on Sho's stomach.

"Don't you dare call my wife anything or else" She choked on his breathe. Ren's blow could send a good man to a whimpering puppy.

"Wife?" Sho couldn't believe his ears.

"SO you don't know? Me and Kyoko are newly married and are on honeymoon right now" Ren smiled his super gentlemanly smile at Sho's shocked state.

"YOU BASTARD!" She lurked towards him and hit him hard on his head. Ren was sent spinning to the other side of the room. As the little blow, sent off Ren, Sho turned towards Kyoko who backed away UN response. By now Ren had gained his senses. When he saw Sho heading for kyoko, He gathered all his strength and charged on him.

Both men started hitting each other, blow after a blow. Kyoko looked at the scene in front of her in horror.

"Stop you two" tears streamed down her face as she ran to separate the both. Okami rushed to the other room to call Taisho. Kyoko desperately tried to pull them apart. But what can a girl do in between two angered men? Taisho entered and Kyoko rushed to him for help.

"Taisho-san, stop them" She pleaded. Ren was in pain. She could see blood on his forehead. She couldn't stand seeing her beloved in pain. She wanted to kick Sho out of the world but she was helpless.

"STOP!" Taisho spoke in a high pitched angered voice. Both men stopped and looked at him who walked towards them. He placed his hands on both of their chests and pulled them apart.

"Fuwa Shotaro, leave this immediate" He said with a glare that could out match Ren's.

"As for you Tsuruga Ren, retreat to your room with Kyoko" Ren saw the look in Taisho's eye and understood that he was right. He pulled away. He scanned the room and spotted Kyoko. She was sitting on the floor crying bitterly with her face in her hand.

"_Damn me! I forgot about her" _He rushed to her side.

"Kyoko" She looked up with a pained look in her eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder but instead of allowing him, she stood up and ran to her room.

"Kyoko, wait" Ren followed her to the room. Soon they were out of sight.

Taisho and Okami turned towards Sho.

"Why are you here?" Taisho said sarcasm in every bit of his voice.

"I came to apologize and ask for you to accept me again" Taisho glared…

"After all this you believe we will forgive you. You arrogant child, leave this instant. You don't belong here" Sho's hope fell flat... He looked at Okami for some hope but found the matter completely against him.

"Fine" He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave.

"But tell Kyoko. I will get her back no matter what"

"OUT!" Taisho couldn't believe that Sho was his own flesh and blood while Okami was wondering what sin she committed to get Sho as her son.

As the matters calmed down, both Okami and Taisho retreated to their room.

**In Kyoko and Ren's room**

"Kyoko, I am sorry." Kyoko sat at the floor crying while Ren tried to convince her to listen to him.

"Why d-id you-u fight?" She looked up with teary eyes. Ren couldn't keep himself from hugging her. Kyoko's eyes widened as Ren pulled her in a hug.

"He dared abused you and you expect me to do nothing? I would have killed him" Kyoko's cheeks turned pink. It was so good to know that someone cares for you that much. Not even someone but the person who you love the most in this world.

"Thank you" Ren pulled away and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"You are always welcomed" Kyoko smiled in return.

"But why was he here?" Kyoko tensed and Ren noticed.

"If you don't want to answer then…"

"I don't know myself" She cut him in between.

"Alright. I was just curious." Kyoko just nodded. Both of them forgot Ren's bleeding head. Ren looked down and a drop of blood fell on Kyoko's hand.

Realization finally hit her.

"Oh my God! I forgot" Kyoko gasped and jumped on him.

"Easy kyoko. It is just a scratch" But Kyoko was not going to listen his protests. She quickly scanned her whole luggage for the first aid kit and finally found what she was searching for. She grabbed it and rushed towards Ren.

She took out the cotton and anti-bacterial spirit and began wiping his wound. In Ren's heart, the world just bloomed. Kyoko was caring for him. Nothing else mattered. His kyoko cared for him. She actually reacted when she saw him in pain.

Kyoko was so much into cleaning his wound that she never noticed him staring at her. When she finally completed fixing the dressing, she saw Ren staring deeply at her. She turned scarlet.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He smiled as he found her blushing.

"Okay" She quickly stood up from in front of him and went away to put the things back in place.

No one spoke a word after this. Both of them just went to sleep quietly.

**Next Morning**

Kyoko bolted up from her head and ran for the bathroom. Ren heard the commotion and woke up. He saw Kyoko running to the bathroom. Worry took over his features.

"Are you alright?" Ren waited for the answer but no verdict. He stood up and went to the bathroom. There was Kyoko throwing up in the toilet. Ren rushed to her side and pulled her hair away from her mouth. As Kyoko was done, she stood up and weekly smiled at him.

"Thanks" Her week smile caused a rumble to occur in his heart. He cannot help but remember the fact that he was responsible for her agony. He was the one to be blamed.

"It's alright. Are you well?" He asked concerned. Kyoko liked the concern in his voice. She liked knowing the fact that fact or fiction he cared about her.

She washed her face and freshens up a little.

"You look better now. Want to head for breakfast? Or rest?"

"Breakfast. I think I am fine. It was just morning sickness. Had become a habit now?" Ren nodded. Both of them took their time to change and then headed downstairs.

"Good Morning. Had a nice night?" Okami greeted them with her usual smile. Kyoko and Ren smiled in response.

"Come this way. Your breakfast is ready." Both of them followed Okami. They took their breakfast in silence.

"Today we will be heading home. Do you mind taking some of our pictures?" Ren's out of blue question surprised Okami.

"Sure Ren-san" Ren lead Kyoko outside where the scenery was better.

He stood behind her back and wrapped his arms around her petite body. Kyoko was surprised by his sudden move didn't protest. It felt so right to be there in his arms. If possible, she could have spent her whole life in these protective arms. On the other hand, Ren wanted to keep Kyoko in his arms forever as well. Her warmth spread such a blissful pleasure in his body that he cannot explain. Okami took the picture.

Ren and Kyoko moved to the fountain in the front of Ryoukan. Ren turned Kyoko towards himself. He moved closer until their forehead touched. Their eyes locked together. A blush colored kyoko's cheeks.

Ren looked into those amber orbs and was lost in their depth. The emotions they held in them were UN predictable. They held the secrets of Kyoko's heart. They were the window of her heart displaying emotions her heart hid. He wanted to drown himself in those orbs forever.

On the other hand, Kyoko's eyes when met Ren's she was still for a moment. What that emerald orbs held was unexplainable. For a second, she thought she saw love in them. She thought that those eyes can hold care for her. The window to his heart was whispering the secrets of his heart. It was giving away a clue that was for Kyoko to catch. She did catch it but not quite understood what it meant. Those orbs held something indefinable. There was a maze in them and Kyoko was lost.

Okami clicked the picture. They both should have been broken apart with the sound of the flash but both were lost in their own worlds. The outer world didn't mean anything for that moment. They just kept staring into each other's eyes. They were at the front so people's attention was being attracting. Okami decided to take the bitter sip and separate the love birds. She cleared her throat. But no verdict. She sighed.

"_Oh Kyoko-Chan! How can you say this man doesn't care for you? Even I can see the love he stores in his heart for you."_

She moved closer to them and waved her hand in between their eyes. This brought Ren and Kyoko's attention to her.

"Oh!" Both pulled away at the exact same time. They clicked a few more pictures in different poses. Finally in about an hour.

"Thank you so much Okami-san" Ren said gratefully.

"You are welcome, dear. Where is Kyoko-Chan?" Ren looked over and found kyoko coming from a distance.

"There she is" He smiled his true smile and Okami noticed his blooming heart. Kyoko saw him smiling and confidently walked to him. Unfortunately, she didn't see the brick in her way. She hit it accidently, stumbled and fell straight on Ren who was trying to catch her.

Both fell down (Kyoko on Ren). They managed not to get hurt but something happened that they didn't imagine. During the fall, their lips accidently locked in a kiss. There they stood on the ground with their lips and eyes locked with each other. There warmth spread in each other's bodies' through the contact point. This time not only on Kyoko's cheeks but also on Ren's cheeks a blush succeeded in forming. Okami squealed in delight and quickly clicked some pictures.

Okami's noise brought both of them back to the real world. Both pulled away quickly and stood up. They avoided contact the most even of the eyes.

"This was the best pose you gave me all day" Ren and Kyoko blushed at Okami's comment.

"I need to go. I'll be back" Running was Ren's best option right now.

"Me too" Kyoko tried to cooperate.

"Kyoko-Chan mind if you accompany me for a second. There is something I need to talk to you about. Kyoko really didn't want to talk about it but she can say no as well.

"Sure" Okami and Kyoko went inside while Ren ran outside. He needed something to clear his mind. He ran to the backyard. Finally after the run, he stopped panting.

"What just happened?" He ran his hand in to his hair in disbelieve.

"We kissed. Oh my God!" Ren really couldn't believe. He raised his hand and touched his lips. He could feel her lips still. The warmth, the feel was still there. Slowly he stuck out his tongue and licked his lips. He could her taste. The rich taste of her lips. Oh how much he wanted to have her entirely for himself! Noting could be better. She was going to be his one day. He admits he made a mistake. He made her pregnant but he could use this point for his advantage. That child will be his and Kyoko's bond. He will bring them together.

"Kyoko I promise to my child, I will get you to accept me. I will get you to love me. I will get you to be mine. Forever you will be mine, Kyoko." Ren swore on their bond their child. He will have her. He returned to the room to get their luggage. His and his Kyoko's luggage.

"I will make you happiness. Just like only you can make mine"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko was still shocked from the previous events even though she was not showing it. She lightly raised her hand and touched her lips. His lips were like still here. His warmth spread from her lips to her whole body. She liked it. The feel of his lips on her was like bliss, she never thought she would ever feel again. But she most desired it. She could never look at his face again. His face contained his lips which would arouse her the second she will look at them. And damn those hormones, who keep arousing her whenever she saw him.

Okami noticed Kyoko touching her lips. She smiled inwardly.

"_Love can't be denied, dear. One day you will be forced to accept him."_

Kyoko and Okami reached Okami's room. They got seated.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kyoko started the conversation.

"Kyoko-Chan there is something I need to teach you. Something you really need to know. Listen with patience" Kyoko nodded.

"I know that you think you and Ren are living a force relationship. You also think that your love for him have no meaning. You also believe that Ren caused a rumble in your life by getting you pregnant. Am I right?" Kyoko just nodded so Okami continued.

"Kyoko-Chan as you know it takes two to make a quarrel, the same is with babies. It cannot be that Ren got you pregnant unless you wanted to as well" Kyoko blushed but was listening attentively.

"Unless the case is that he raped you that didn't happen. So according to the principles of nature, you actively participated in the act. He was not the only one who committed the crime, you are as much responsible." Kyoko never thought of the situation this way.

"But Okami-san" Kyoko tried to prove her point accurate but even she found Okami's words had weight.

"No buts', dear. What I am saying is true. That man is now your husband whether you like it or not. He took full responsibility of you and your child. And you accepted him in front of the world. You can't deny either fact. Give him a chance. I ensure you, you will not be disappointed. I saw a light in him that I believe you will see one day too. Think dear. Think and improve your relationship. If not for yourself, then for your child. She/he deserves a happy family" tears left Kyoko's eyes.

"_I never thought of it like this before. I feel bad, really bad. Like I was the one to be blamed and instead I placed it all on his shoulders. Okami-san is right. I have to give this relationship some thought" _

**Author's Note:- I can't thank you enough for the love you showed me in the last chapter. I really really appreciate it. Please keep telling me how you want the story to go. Tell me you like how the story is unfolding. **

**Do you liked this chapter.**

**READ,REVIEW,FAV,FOLLOW Do whatever. I still appreciate it.**


	12. Realization and Confession

The ride back home was finished in complete silence. Both were lost in thoughts. The recent events were still on both of their minds. That kiss took over most of their thoughts.

_"Kyoko, why won't you understand? I love you. I love you so much. I will make you mine. You and my baby both will come to love me. I will make you love me. I promise."_His grip on the steering wheel tightened along with his determination. Nothing can stop him now.

_"I am so sorry, Ren. I had to do this. But I promise I will give some thought to our meaningless relationship. If not for you and me then for this baby. I will get this baby a beautiful future. A happy family. He or She will never suffer the family circumstances I did. As a mother, I will give you a wonderful future my baby"_

Kyoko gently touched her stomach and imagined a life form growing there. It was such a beautiful feeling. A smile crept along her lips. Such a pure feeling. It was warming her heart. The feeling of love was renewing in her heart. Kyoko never felt so peaceful before.

Ren looked over at Kyoko. She was smiling while touching her belly. He smiles knowing what she was thinking.

_"You'll be a great mother. I can already see that." _The ride back home seemed much shorter than the one before. Although all of it was passed in silence.

As the car stopped in front of their house, she got out of the car and moved into the house. Ren followed with their luggage. He placed the luggage at a side and found Kyoko in the kitchen. He went and leaned against the door. Having her in his kitchen, making food was one of his favorite scenes to watch. She looked like she belonged there. Her movements were as graceful as a swam. She was doing everything so perfectly that sometimes he felt that he was less deserving for her. She deserved much more. Even more than him. But Ren could only provide him with what he had and he was determined to provide her with only the best.

"What are you making?" Kyoko looked at him and blushed when she found him leaning against the door, staring at her. She quickly looked away.

"Tea" Was all she managed to say without stuttering.

"I'll be in the living room" Kyoko just nodded while Ren went ahead to the living room. He hated to leave but he was tired. He threw himself on the couch. Driving for three hours straight was tiring and all the mental stress added fuel to the fire. After a while, he sat up nicely and found Kyoko entering the room with two mugs. She handed him one and sat beside him.

"Did you enjoy the trip?" Ren broke the silence, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. Cured many of my old wounds. I feel like a huge weight has lifted off my shoulders" She relaxed in her spot. The tea was relaxing. She was starting to feel sleepy.

"Good to hear. You might want to…" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt Kyoko's head being placed on his shoulder. Surprised, he looked over and found her sleeping soundly. A smile decorated her angelic features. He gently placed his cup on the table. And adjusted him with her. She fitted so perfectly with her. The perfect match. A couple made by god. Such a nice thought.

He placed his head on hers and drifted to sleep with a smile whispering his hearts pleasure to the world. Sweet dreams waited.

XXX

Ren heard commotion. It was ruining his sleep. Reluctantly he opened his eyes slowly. His vision was hazy at first but when it finally focused he saw his mother clicking pictures of him. He knew his mother was strange but this was too much. He tried to focus on what she was saying.

"They both look so cute together. Perfect to be exact. My son has finally grown" _What is she talking about? And who is this both? _He felt weight on his right shoulder. He turned his head and found the love of his life sleeping soundly. The recent events played in his mind. He smiled at her cuteness. Then he turned to his mother and glared. He mouthed '_be quiet'._ Julie sent an apologetic smile and calmed down a bit. All the hustle caused Kyoko to wake up from her sweet sleep. She stirred and Ren noticed her waking up. He was very angry at his mother for waking her up. Kyoko's eyes slowly opened. She saw Julie and Kanae smiling sheepishly.

_"Why are they smiling?" _She then noticed she was leaning at something and this was definitely not the bedroom. She looked around and suddenly turned scarlet when she saw Ren smiling at her. Her instincts kicked in and she quickly straightened up. Julie and Kanae chuckled. Kyoko thought it was best to avoid Ren's gaze and focus on the others.

"Mom, Moko-san, what are you doing here?" She tried to act as normal as she could but her blushing face failed her efforts.

"Nothing dear. Just looking at my cute kids. Come look. I have photos" Julie rushed to Kyoko's side and showed her the photos she had clicked earlier. If she was red before then now she was a tomato. Ren liked the effect he had on her.

"Kuon, I hate you" Julie pouted. Julie's sudden outburst surprised him.

"Why? I distinctively remember not making any mistakes" Julie rushed to her son's side leaving kyoko with Kanae.

"You are always so busy. Then suddenly you decide to get married in a rush and now an only two day honeymoon. What is wrong with you?"

"Mom, don't worry. We are happy." At the word happy, Ren felt a pang of pain in his chest. But he cannot let his hopes down so he ignored it.

"I can see that, sweetie" Julie pecked on his cheek and smiled.

"Always be happy."

On the other hand, Kyoko and Kanae were talking something serious. Kanae took her to the other couch.

"So how did it go?"

"Fine. But he did helped me with something important"

"Go on" Kanae wanted her friend to be happy. She knew Kyoko was dense but she also knew Ren wasn't going to give up either. But she will play her part as a good friend and will try to help Kyoko realize that Ren was the best man for her.

Kyoko explained Kanae about the meeting with Sho's parents and its happy outcome.

"Did something else happen?" It was strange to hear that not even a single good thing happened to change Kyoko's view point of this relationship.

"Okami-san stopped me for a chat this morning."

"So?"

"She said that no matter what the reason was but Ren is my husband now." She hesitated a bit on the husband part.

"Well that is true" Hope rose in Kane. Maybe Kyoko did think of this relationship positively.

"She said that it takes two to make a baby unless he rapes me. So this makes me an active participant and the guilty one as well. Do you think that is true?" Kyoko looked up at Kanae for some advice who was thinking about the whole situation.

"That is true, Kyoko. And I think you should give this relation some thought."

"I was thinking the same. I should give it some good lot thought." Kanae was happy with the outcome of their talk. They heard Julie calling them. Both went to her.

"Kyoko-Chan, Was my son a gentleman?" Julie winked and Kyoko and Ren turned scarlet as they understood in what meaning she was talking. Kyoko could only manage a nod.

"Did you take photos?" Ren handed her mother the camera. Julie happily took and sat with Moko surfing through the pictures. Julie squealed with joy as she saw her children's romantic poses. Ren passed an apologetic smile to Kyoko who just smiled in return. Suddenly Julie squealed louder thanbefore. Both Ren and Kyoko turned towards her. Kanae glared at Kyoko.

"_This girl. She was saying that nothing happened. But this picture! I am going to kill her for hiding this from me" _Kanae was extremely angry. Kyoko and Ren went to see what the reason for Julie's outburst was.

Both stopped in their tracks as they saw the picture.

"_Who clicked this?" _Both thought at the exact same moment. Their faces scarlet from embarrassment. Ren quickly snatched the camera from Julie's hand.

Julie pouted. "But you looked so cute kissing. You should kiss right now. Now kiss." Julie's command seemed insane for both of them.

"MOM!" Both shouted embarrassed.

"It is time for you to leave" Ren pushed Julie outside. Julie pouted but no use. In no time, Julie and Kanae were outside as Ren slammed the door on their faces. Julie left disappointed but still squealed about the picture.

Inside Ren panted as he shut the door. He looked at Kyoko who was also red with embarrassment.

The door knocked again. Ren was beyond pissed.

"What?" He shouted angrily as he opened the door. Instead of Julie, there stood a terrified postman.

"You-r le-tt-er,- s-ir" The poor guy handed him the letter with shaking hands. Ren feigned a smile while taking the letter which terrified the poor guy even more. He rushed away as soon as Ren signed the list he got.

Ren sighed and closed the door. Kyoko eyed the letter curiously.

"Whose letter is it?"

"It says "For the Newlywed Hizuri's"" Ren opened the letter and took out a card.

"What is it?" Kyoko said as she proceeded towards him.

The letter said

_Invitation to Hizuri Kuon and Hizuri Kyoko to a Congratulation Party from their friends and family. Your participation is a necessity. _

_Time:- 8:00 PM_

_Venue:- Takarda Lory Mansion on the outskirts of city_

_Day:- 20__th__ January' 2013 Sunday_

After reading, Ren handed the invitation to Kyoko.

"So are we going?" She asked after reading the invitation.

"Yeah" He glanced at the watch "It is about 6:30PM so I think we should get ready"

"Okay" Ren and Kyoko went to the bedroom. Ren took his clothes and headed to the bathroom while Kyoko surfed through the closet to find something wearable for a party.

Half an hour later

Ren came out in his Black tuxedo with blonde auburn hair, all ready to go. He glanced up to find Kyoko who was sitting on the floor outside the closet serious anxiety shown on her face.

"You won't get ready?" Kyoko looked up at him with teary eyes. Just like the old Kyoko he knew.

"I have nothing good enough to wear at a party" She said sobbing. Seeing her sob crushed his heart. He went to her side and she stood on her feet. He smiled gently as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Kyoko stood frozen by his actions.

"No need to cry. I'll get you something. Come on" He took her hand and she followed him quietly still shocked by his gentle actions.

Ren drive them to the nearest mall. During the drive, Kyoko looked at him guilty of causing him all this trouble. Now her heart had started understanding that she was the one who was forcing him to do all this even though she was equally accusable. The car stopped and both Ren and Kyoko went inside the Mall. Ren took her to a famous designer's shop. Kyoko didn't know the brands so she never knew she entered a super expensive shop.

"Come on let's find you something" Ren and Kyoko surfed through numerous clothes but found non suitable.

At last one dress caught Kyoko's eye.

"Should I try it on?"

"Sure" Kyoko hurried to the dressing room while Ren patiently waited outside. It was fun shopping with her. He always found it entertaining even when he was with Setsu. Kyoko was always a fun person to be with. In a few minutes, the curtain opened and Kyoko came out. Ren looked up and his eyes were going to pop. There was no way he was going to let her wear something like this.

Kyoko wore a dark Maroon sleeveless dress that went below her ankles. It had a quite deep V neck and exposed most of her back. It hugged her body tightly making all the curves visible. There was also a slit to expose one leg while walking. Kyoko examined herself in the mirror. After being Setsu, Kyoko had learned to wear exposing clothes so she found no fault in this one. She turned to Ren expecting a comment. From behind, Ren heard whistles. He was outraged. No way in hell he was going to let her expose herself for other men's eyes. He grabbed the nearest dress and tossed it to her.

"Try this" Kyoko took the dress and went to change. Ren turned and found the boys who were whistling at _his _Kyoko. He sent such dangerous glares at them that if glares could kill, they would have been dead. All of them ran away immediately. In the meanwhile, Kyoko was already out. When Ren didn't pay attention, she cleared her throat. Ren turned and stopped dead in his track as he sees her.

"Beautiful" Kyoko blushed at the comment. She was wearing a black tube dress that went beyond her ankles. It hugged her body perfectly showing the curves that were necessary only. The dress also didn't expose her cleavage and not too much back as well. It was embroided with silver thread all on the edges and small designs here and there. It was simple but elegant. It looked even beautiful on her. It was like made for her.

"Do you like it?" Ren asked and Kyoko nodded.

"Then let's take it" Kyoko went inside to change back. Inside the dressing room, after changing back Kyoko glanced at the price tag. It said 45,000yen. Kyoko almost lost her balance. There was no way she will buy something this expensive.

She went out where Ren was waiting and handed him the dress.

"I can't take it" This surprised Ren.

"I thought you liked it"

"I do but it is too expensive" Ren knew Kyoko won't change her mind. So Instead of answering, He went to the cashier. He handed him the dress and his credit card while Kyoko just watched. The cashier gave Ren the dress in a bag along with the credit card and receipt. Kyoko finally realized what happened.

"Why did you do that?" Instead of answering Ren walked outside.

"Ren answer me" Kyoko was pissed. As soon they were out, Ren took Kyoko's hand and took her to an empty corner. Not understanding his actions, Kyoko decided to just follow him.

Finally he stopped and faced her.

"I bought it for you"

"But why? I pay for my own things" Kyoko protested.

"Kyoko, you think this is a forced wedding for me?" Kyoko was surprised at the out of the blue change of subject but she nodded.

"It is not." It surprised her more.

"But why?"

"I accepted you and my future bay whole heartedly. If I didn't want to marry then I wouldn't had. But I married you and this is important. You are now my wife and I accept the fact as well as that you are going to be the mother of my child. I respect and accept both the facts. Nothing is forced here. As your husband, it is my responsibility to pay for your things. You may use your own money but when I am with you, I cannot allow you to pay. So please don't force me to refuse these facts as I have already made them a part of my life" Kyoko was flabbergasted. Ren was accepting her as his wife He has no objections to become a father. Now Kyoko was feeling more than just guilty she was mortified. Ren smiled at her shocked expression. He took her hand and led her to a jewelry shop followed by a shoe shop and spa.

"Get her ready for a family party." The girl nodded and took Kyoko inside while Ren waited outside. He was happy that he finally said that to Kyoko. A large weight has lifted of his shoulder. And Kyoko's expression made him feel that there is still hope for them.

Kyoko was still shocked by Ren's confessions. Several girls were getting her ready but Kyoko was not paying attention. There was too much going in her mind to notice something else.

"_I still don't believe it. Ren accepted me and my baby even though I forced this all on him. I blackmailed him emotionally so he accepted me. I now realize what Okami-san said. He is my husband now. I should be embarrassed that I treated him so harshly when all he was doing was to make me believe that I should feel at home. I am so despicable" _A tear left her eye.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" One of the girls asked. Kyoko snapped out of her state.

"Yes. I am fine." She quickly wiped her tear.

Soon she was all ready to go. Kyoko stepped out where Ren was standing. He was looking outside the window. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Ren heard the noise and looked behind him. There stood Kyoko in her black dress with pearl necklace and earring along with a 3inch black heals. Her make over was light but still made a clear difference. But one thing that surprised him was her hair. They were black and were let loose. (Her hair wasnow long). She could outmatch any model or superstar with her beauty.

"Exquisite" Kyoko blushed and Ren smiled.

"Shall we go?" Kyoko nodded and walked along with him.

_"I accept you Ren. I accept you as my husband for my baby and for my heart which beats for you"_

* * *

**Next Chapter Precap**_:- Kyoko faced Ren with a blush on her cheeks and moved up until her lips touched him in a chaste kiss. Ren, on the other hand, was shocked at her sudden action._

* * *

**Author's Note: - So to know why Kyoko decided to kiss Ren, you have to review. I am sorry for this late update but if you all reviewed then I assure you of a quick update.**

**I hope you liked it. I thought that a next chapter Precap would make you all more excited about the story.**

**One request:- Guys I have become an owl. I sleep in day and study at night. The whole night I wait for sleep to catch me but no avail. It has become difficult for me to continue with my regular routine. So I wanted to ask that does anyone of you know a way to have a healthy sleep at night. If you do than please tell.**


	13. New start

The party was great as expected. Everything grand. Kyoko and Ren entered and were welcomed with a shower of rose petals and a loud applause. Both looked up at the happy crowd. Julie, kuu, Kanae, Yashiro, Maria and Lory, all were there standing happily and smiling. They all saw a happy couple in front of them. Unknown to them, there stood in front of them two broken hearted creatures feigning happiness. Both feared of hurting the other. Both wanted each other. Both loved each other. Both made for each other. But both far apart. Both of them decorated their faces with happy smiles and entered. They were here celebrating a thing they both wanted that it would have been true. But it wasn't. They aren't living a happy life nor were they a happy couple. They were far apart from each other even though being so close. Both wanted this distance to vanish but both feared the world that awaited them beyond this distance. Both feared but wanted it. There was a new string now. The string that will help them to pull themselves out of this despair. Their child was there biggest hope of happiness now. This child was going to be the reason fortheir union. Both were sure of it.

"Welcome, our newest happiest Hizuri Couple" Julie welcomed her children and kissed their cheeks.

"Thanks, Mom" They smiled and moved inside. Met everybody and were being and Kyoko both didn't like it when they were called a happy couple. They wanted to be a happy couple. But unfortunately they weren't. Ren felt that every time they were congratulated kyoko flinch. He could feel her uncomfortable. This stabbed his heart every time. Kyoko didn't want to be with him. He could see how unhappy she was under the fake facade.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have said those things to her. She feels so unhappy with me."_

Kyoko, on the other hand, indeed flinched whenever they were called a happy couple. She indeed didn't like it. But it was not because she had some problem with it. It was because she wanted to be a happy couple and couldn't be. She wanted Ren with all her heart and soul. He was her life. She couldn't live without him but he doesn't want to live with her. His previous confession was still ringing in her ears. She was very happy that he accepted her but there was something bothering her greatly.

_"He accepted me because of this baby. He has absolutely no interest in me. He is just doing this as he feels it as his responsibility. I should also memorize this fact that it is useless to love him. He doesn't want me. He is just bound with me due to this baby. I should also accept him as my husband. I have no other choice as well." _Both lost in their thoughts never paid any heed to what others were talking about. Kyoko and Ren handed them the gifts they bought.

"What is this for, darling?"

"It is a Thank you gift for what you all did for us. This all wouldn't have been possible without you guys so thank you" After delivering the gifts, Kyoko was taken to the other side of the room by Julie and Kanae while Ren went to the bar with the guys.

"So Kyoko-Chan how was my son? You had fun or not?" Kyoko thought over all the events. She couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the trip. It was kind of fun but not because she was with Ren. She had fun in visiting her old home. Ren was a good person throughout the trip as well.

"It was good" Julie and Kanae smiled at her.

"That is good, darling. What about the other fun?" Julie and Kanae winked at her who didn't understand a thing.

"What other fun?" Julie grinned and whispered her definition of other fun in her ear. Kyoko turned scarlet. But nodded in response. Julie squealed while Kanae was sad. Her friend was lying and she knew it.

"I got something for you. I'll be back." Julie went away and Kanae got her time with Kyoko.

"So what did you decide?"Moko asked.

"Whatever about?"

"About your and Ren's relation."

"Moko-san, I decided to accept him as my husband as he did accept me as well." Kyoko replied sincerely.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko explained the recent event to her.

"I am happy for you. Be sure to take good care of you even though I doubt Ren will leave any space for more care. I can see that he cares for you and the baby"

"That is the problem" Kyoko mumbled sadly.

"What did you say?" _"Did she just say what I think?"_Sometimes Kanae don't get this girl.

"Nothing" Kyoko was sad. She wanted Ren to love her. She wanted to have him all for herself. She didn't want him because of the baby. She wanted him for herself due to her. But it was not possible according to her.

_"I am still a plain, boring girl. How could he be interested in someone like me?"_

Meanwhile Julie was back.

"Kyoko-Chan"

"Yes, Mom" Julie took her left hand and slid a ring in her finger.

"What is this, Mom?" Kyoko looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry on her finger. It was made of platinum with a beautiful white diamond carved in the middle in the shape of a heart along with intricate designs made with diamonds around it. It was so beautiful that Kyoko couldn't keep herself from admiring it.

"It is a symbol that you are now my son's wife. You know I always wanted a daughter but unfortunately I wasn't blessed with one. I made this ring for my daughter so that I could give her after she found love. You are my daughter, Kyoko-Chan and I am very very happy for you. I want you to always be happy. I will kill my son if he hurt you" Tears escaped her eyes. Julie smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I always want to see you smiling. These tears are forbidden in your eyes" She hugged her daughter who cried in her embrace. After a while they pulled away.

"Now I could never say that I don't have parents. Because you and father are my most precious possessions now. You are my parents. I don't need anything else."

"Not even Kuon?" Kyoko saddened at the thought. Julie saw the change in mood.

"Do you love him?" Kyoko was surprised at the sudden question. While her mind was thinking over the question, her heart decided to answer it on its own.

"More than my own life" Her lips moved on its own. Her voice came out itself. Even Kyoko was surprised at what left her mouth. Kanae was happy that Kyoko finally started seeing things positively. While Julie smiled warmly and kissed Kyoko's forehead.

"I can see that very well" At that moment her heart concluded its feelings. Kyoko decided that she needed to tell Ren that she wanted to give this relation a chance but where was he?

**Ren**

Ren sat at one of the chairs at the bar counter along with rest of the guys. The ordered their favorites and turned towards him.

"So did you have fun of being a married man, son?" Ren decided not to answer. He was definitely not in the mood to talk to anybody. All other three men noticed the change in his mood.

"Is everything alright?" They were worried for him. They knew Ren was crazy over Kyoko and now when he had got her, he was acting sad and depressed. Something was wrong and they knew it.

" wanted some time alone. Not in the mood of a party." Ren said as he picked up his jumbo glass of red wine.

Yashiro was staring at his best friend who was obviously down today. Before Lory could sit, Sebastian came with his cell phone. He excused himself and left. On the other hand, Kuu was dragged away by Julie asking for some gift.

This gave Yashiro some time alone with Ren. He sat on the seat next to him. Ren paid him no attention. He just kept drinking his wine.

"Why are you so down today?" Ren didn't pay him any heed. Yashiro was getting impatient.

"Ren, would you please stop drinking?" Yashiro tried to grab Ren's third jumbo cup. Ren glared sternly.

"What is your problem? Why won't you leave me alone?"His voice reflected rage.

"Had a fight with Kyoko-Chan?" Ren had enough of these questions. He was more than angry at himself. _"Why did I say those things to her? It was almost good before but I ruined it. Why do I have to act stupid?"_

"Not fight instead I did something too much stupid"

"What?" Yashiro had no hope in him doing anything good.

"I almost confessed." Yashiro almost fell from his seat. His stared at mouth wide open.

"You what?" Ren explained the recent events to him and Yashiro was on cloud nine. He was happy that finally that dumb head made a wise move.

"So what is the problem now?"

"She isn't talking to me at all" Yashiro thought that may be the problem.

"Then you go and talk to her." Ren looked at her like a lost puppy and Yashiro held back his laughter.

"Leave me alone, will you? Please!" Yashiro nodded but before going grabbed his mug. Ren tried to snatch it back but Yashiro was gone.

Yashiro went straight to Kyoko who was apparently looking for Ren.

"Kyoko-Chan, What are you doing?"

'Yashiro-san, have you seen Ren? I needed to talk to him."

"Sure. He is at the bar."

"Thanks" Kyoko went while Yashiro grinned. He was sure that both of them will make up. He then made his way to his secret girlfriend waiting for her behind the curtain with pouting lips and luscious body. Yashiro smirked thinking about the fun Ren was missing. He was sure that something good was about to happen.

Kyoko looked around and found Ren at the bar drowning himself in alcohol. She hurried to him and snatched the bottle from him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyoko questions sternly but Ren's main concern now was the bottle which he was trying to grab.

"Give it back" He whined. But Kyoko refused to give it back.

"What the hell are you doing here drowning in alcohol?" Kyoko was surprised. She has never seen Ren like this before. A moment ago he was the confident one, leading her but look at him now. Desperate, helpless.

"Why are you talking to me? You hate me, right?" his question startled her.

"What are you talking about?" Ren sat back on his seat and asked for the bar attendant for another glass but Kyoko's glare frightened the poor guy to death.

"You know exactly. Due to what I told you before, you hate me. You don't want to talk to me." Kyoko was surprised that he made this mess of himself just because he thought that she hated him. Now she understood that there was a need of a serious talk.

"We are going home" She grabbed him by his arm and urged him to stand. He obediently followed her outside. There was no time for good byes seeing Ren's condition so before going she informed Sebastian to tell the others of their leave. She set him in the passenger's seat and sat in the driver's seat herself. She has learned driving for a drama. Now she understood its importance. She was a little afraid at first but then successfully drove them to Ren's apartment.

Ren was a little better now. They made it to the apartment. Kyoko got Ren some medicine to reduce the effect of alcohol. Then she settled herself with him on the bed.

"We need some serious talk."

"I am listening" Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Why did you drown yourself in alcohol?" Ren knew he should answer honestly.

"I thought after my confession you are feeling more than normal uncomfortable with me. And that now you will be more distant." Kyoko smiled to herself. It felt good to know that the person you love care for you even though it was because of the baby but it was not the time to think about that. It was time to clear these misunderstandings.

Kyoko moved towards Ren with a blush on her cheeks. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down. Ren was surprised by her sudden actions but let her lead. Kyoko moved up to level herself with him. She slowly moved down with a blush and caught his lips in a chaste kiss. His lips were soft and warm. She was lost just in the simple chaste kiss. Ren on the other hand was bewildered, astonished, stunned, startled, shocked, flabbergasted, dumbfounded, astounded and whatever you can name it. He was more than sure that this was dream. But the warmth of her lips seemed so real. So lovely that he didn't want it to be a dream. Kyoko slowly pulled away. Her cheeks werecrimson. Then the lips parted and her voice hit his ear drums.

"I accept you Ren. I accept you as my husband. I accept you for my baby and myself. Let's start a new life together." Ren just stared at her like a deer staring at headlights of a car. Kyoko pulled herself up from him and left him alone to change her clothes.

Ren was still in some other dimension.

"I am dreaming. I am definitely dreaming. I should lie down properly and when I will wake up everything will be just normal again. This all will be nothing then my imagination." Ren stood up. Threw off his tie, coat along with his shirt and shoes. He threw himself on the bed chorusing in his mind that this was a dream. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

Inside the bathroom, Kyoko was red or better say red was defined as kyoko.

"I kissed him. I actually kissed him." She gasped still not believing that she actually kissed Ren. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She touched her lips and her colored turned from red to maroon. She could out match any tomato.

"I am not going to wash you ever again." She said while touching her lips. "I don't know when I am going to be able to feel those lips again. But I can't help but want them." A tear escaped her eye.

"I accepted you as my husband but I can't accept the love I have for you. I know that you are only taking responsibility and you have no interest in me and I will always keep this fact in mind. I will never ask for anything from you. You are my husband for this baby's sake only." Kyoko changed her clothes and left the bathroom. There she found Ren lying on the bed half naked. Kyoko blushed at the sight. She took a deep breath and moved to her side of the bed. She lied down and faced him. He was sleeping soundly looking as pure as an angel. Unconsciously her hand moved to his face and brushed some of the black locks from his face. His lips looked so inviting that she wanted to have them all for herself but she knew she couldn't.

"Sleep well my prince. I will make sure that I won't be a burden on you. Good Night, sweet heart. I love you." She kissed his forehead sweetly and with a smile on her lips, Kyoko drifted off to sleep. Sweet dreams awaited her.

**In the party**

Julie was fuming with anger. But Yashiro and Kanae who were grinning after their hidden make out. They both were happy that Ren and Kyoko left they needed a little talk.

"I am going to get those two." Julie promised on Kuu head who was grinning like Lory. Both were happy that their children were enjoying life.

**Next Morning**

Ren woke up early and found a sleeping Kyoko with him.

"So it was dream. A happy dream." He touched his lips sadly. How much he wanted that dream to be true. He brushed some of her hair from her face. It woke her up. Kyoko opened her eyes and found Ren staring at her. She blushed.

"Good Morning" Kyoko said sweetly. Ren was now sure that his mind was pulling tricks on him. Kyoko and wishing him was something he could only dream.

"What are you looking at?" Kyoko said after she grew a little irritated with his staring.

"I was just a little surprised that you just greeted me."

"Surprised after last night?" Kyoko teased a little but for Ren it was a big shock.

"You mean it was real?" Ren still couldn't believe it. Kyoko actually kissed him. Before he could ask anything else Kyoko was already out of bed.

Ren smiled as he saw kyoko running away from him. He got up to get ready as well. After about half and an hour Ren came out of shower and went to the kitchen. Kyoko was cooking breakfast. He leaned against the door and stared at his wife, his Kyoko. Kyoko noticed him staring at her and her color changed to pink.

Today was a new beginning, both knew it.

* * *

**Next Chapter Precap: -****_"Kyoko-san, you have got an offer for a new MV. It has been a while since you got one. Do you want to do it?" Sawara asked Kyoko as he handed her the song and story for the MV. Kyoko read the story and approved of it along with two more commercials. Kyoko read the story but what she missed was the name of her co-star: Fuwa Sho._**

**Author's Note: - Thank you for all your advises and reviews. It seems to me that I should give Precap. They make people more excited. So for your nice reviews, this is a nice chapter. Hope you liked it. You might have liked that they are making up their relationship well but beware a twist is approaching and you are going to be surprised. **

**Review, Review, Review people. More than twenty reviews for a super-fast update.**

**Love you all. Good Night J It's 1:26AM**

**I won't update until i get atleast twenty reviews so start revieiwng.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Life has had changed from that day and both of them didn't mind the change in the slightest. It was true that they weren't living exactly the husband and wife life. There was no kissing, hugging or such but there was something that made even love sound a little smaller. That was the care they had for each other. Every morning they woke up with one and other. With a smile they greeted each other accompanied with care in the voice and unknown love in the heart.

Ren was happy. He had a family now. A family with the girl that was his life and a soon-to-be baby that was going to get more than just love from him. He will make this world heaven for both of them. Kyoko will not regret the decision of trusting him with herself. He will show her his love and will make her love him no matter what.

On the other hand, Kyoko was relishing in pure bliss. She was happy that she gave Ren a chance. She saw another side of him living with him now. Every morning when she woke up, she found her love in front of her sleeping or smiling. It was worth any prize. And the baby added to pleasure. The pure life form growing with in her made her see life in a completely different way. She started to see it as a gift. A gift that needed to be preserved with love. She started understanding how fragile life was. How much care it needed. She now understood that she needed to give some value to the love she had. It was itself a beautiful feeling. Even if Ren didn't reciprocate her love, she will preserve her feelings. No one can break her now. She will love Ren no matter what. She was his and only his even when he was not hers. She was Ren's.

Kyoko and Ren woke up at the sound of alarm clock. Ren groggily smashes the poor device. He turned around and found _**his**_Kyoko opening her eyes. It was such a cute sight. He was tempted to kiss those eyes right then and there but he didn't want to destroy their almost perfect lives.

"Good Morning, Ren" Kyoko said slowly opening her eyes trying to adjust them to the light and smiling sheepishly. That was more than tempting. From the previous whole month, he was trying to avoid those tempting lips that called his name in a so arousing way.

But today he couldn't keep himself. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to know how much progress he had made so he decided to push his luck. Kyoko was still a little groggy so Ren chose this moment to make his move. He swiftly moves towards her and lands a light peck on her lips. Kyoko's eyes shots wide open.

"Good Morning, Kyoko-Chan!" Ren said sweetly as he enjoys the changing of colors on her face.

"Go-od—Mor—ni-ing" She stuttered while blushing hardly. Ren smiled his heavenly smile at the fact that she didn't pulled away in horror and such instead she replied to his greeting.

Not quite handling Ren's blasts of pure smiles, Kyoko bolted up in the bed trying to run away. This freaked Ren a little. He caught her hand as soon as she stood up and was planning to run. She looked back at him who had concern written clearly on his face.

"I am sorry" Kyoko was shocked at the words.

"For what?" He looked ashamed.

"For that… kiss" Kyoko smiled at him. He looked like a little boy who committed a tiny crime and was so much guilty as if he had robbed the bank of England.

"_You are a criminal, Ren indeed. The criminal who broke into my chamber and stole my heart from right under my nose. The biggest crime indeed."_

"Ren" She said so sweetly that Ren was more than sure that he was dreaming. As he would only have the courage to kiss her in his dreams and so will she only call him so sweetly only in his la la land.

Whatever the truth was, Ren looked up at her and before he could even see her face, he felt a pair of lips brush against his for the slightest second and a blushing Kyoko. He stared at her wide eyed as realization hit him. Kyoko on the other hand just blushed and rushed to the bathroom after muttering a word that cleared his thoughts.

"Equal" was the little word that just made his day the best one of his life. He threw himself back on the bed and touched his lips which were curved in a big goofy smile that could make anyone doubt that he was the ever so serious Tsuruga Ren.

"_May be there is some hope for me" _He hoped off his bed and went to the main bathroom with a smile on his face enhancing his handsome features even more.

**During the Breakfast**

Both seemed to talk a little less than usual which was already a lot less. Ren and Kyoko both kept stealing glances at each other which were mainly the other's lips. Ren was so happy that he couldn't contain his smile. But the silence was something he hated today so decided to be the first to initiate a conversation.

"Have any works today?" Kyoko looked up at him and nodded.

"Box R is soon going to be finished so I have the whole morning scheduled for it. Then a photo-shoot for some wrist watch and after that a commercial shoot of some perfume. Finally Sawara-san has some new offers piled up for me" Ren listened to all of her work and was impressed that in just two years she was growing quite popular. But the part about new offers made him a little worried. As much as he knew Kyoko, he was sure that she would accept anything that offers a challenge. And challenges were what he was not looking forward to see her participating in this condition.

"I have something to ask of you" Kyoko looked up a little surprised.

"Do ask" Ren placed down his spoon and watched her with a stern look.

"I actually want you to promise me something." This aroused Kyoko's curiosity.

"Promise? Whatever about?"

"Promise me that you will not accept any offers that by any means can prove to be even a little dangerous for you. I don't want to risk anything. I want to see you and our baby happy and healthy." Kyoko's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time he said _**our baby**_. Otherwise it would always be 'your baby' or 'my baby' or 'the baby' etc. never before had he approved of being the father so bluntly. Kyoko was more than just happy. She was on cloud nine. She was so glad that he cared about her. She turned pink which Ren found quite amusing.

Kyoko found Ren staring at her with amused reaction and instantly her blush deepened.

"So do you promise?" Kyoko just nodded with a smile.

"Thank you" Ren smiled back.

"For what?"

"For caring about this baby and … me" Kyoko couldn't match his eyes while saying. It was rather embarrassing to say it then to just feel it. Ren just lovingly smiled at her. He stood up and took up the empty plates. As he walked passed her, he leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her heart do a summersault

"If I wouldn't care about my family then what kind of husband and father am I?" Kyoko was sure she hallucinated the entire event. There was no way Ren would say such a thing.

"_He loves someone else. How can he be happy with me as a burden? How could he say such things to provoke my hopes?" _

Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him currently washing the dishes. She immediately rushed to his side and tried to take the washing sponge from him.

"I'll do it" She protested but Ren wasn't going to listen so easily. He kept washing. Feeling it was hopeless to fight him, Kyoko started drying the dishes he washed. They did the chore in silence until Ren decided it was enough of silence.

"I meant it." Kyoko looked up from the dishes shocked.

"What?" _"Playing ignorant. Nice try but I won't fall for it."_

Ren placed down the last of the dishes in the rack, turned to Kyoko and held her by her shoulders. He turned her towards him who was practically flushed. Ren still loved that look no matter how much he saw it, it was always not enough. And the fact that he caused it made his chest swell with pride.

"Look at me" Kyoko tried to pretend that she didn't listen. But Ren caught her chin and raised it to meet her lowered eyes.

"Look at me, Kyoko" He said a little more demanding this time. Kyoko forced her eyes to look up at him.

"I meant that. Do you understand?" No answer, accept an increment to the red on her face which was now close to maroon.

"Do you understand?" Kyoko managed a small nod this time which was not enough for Ren. He wanted to hear her saying that she knows that he cares about her and their baby.

"I wanna hear you say it. Tell me." Kyoko's voice was long lost from her mouth. Words were all messed up in her mind. She couldn't manage to think a thing with him being so close to her. But his demand was something her heart needed to fulfill. It wanted to confess at least some of them. So her heart decided to take over the controls of her body and made her tongue speak without her consent.

"I admit that you care about me and…our…baby. I am really grateful to you." The part or 'our' baby was a little difficult for her to say but when she saw the sparkle in his eyes; she immediately knew that he liked it.

The fact that Kyoko realized was entirely true. Ren loved the words that he heard from Kyoko's mouth. He couldn't resist his temptation and pulled her in a tight hug. For a millisecond, kyoko was shocked but then she gave in to his warmth wishing it to be her's forever if only she knew it was her's and only her's.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Kyoko. You don't realize how much it means to me." He whispered in her ear making her heart forget beating. But her mind was fully aware that it was no dream. Kyoko just smiled and just hugged him back. She loved him and it was all she needed to know. She will treasure each and every moment with him no matter how bizarre or sad it was. She will always keep him her beloved one. This time she won't be broken.

**Sawara's Office**

Kyoko extremely tired from the day's work and reached Sawara's Office to look at her new job offers. She entered the office and took a seat.

"Kyoko-Chan, you are doing so great that I am drowning in offers for you." Sawara complimented her works while getting out all the offers he had for her and handing it to her. Kyoko just smiled at the complement.

"We have five commercials, four photo-shoots, two drama's one antagonist and one patragonist role but both leading roles and now for the biggest offer. " Sawara said as he handed her another script. Kyoko looked at the cover and happiness washed over her entire being.

"It is a movie" She said excitedly. Sawara nodded noticing his charge's happiness.

"It can be your first movie ever and moreover it is directed and written by one of the greatest people in the industry…" Kyoko listened curiously as Sawara talked.

"… 'Yamamoto Yoshiro' the one who directed 'Flower in grey' last year and won the best awards for almost every category." Kyoko was beyond happy. She flipped open the script and started reading the plot.

_**Movie's Name: - **__Revenge_

_**Writer: - **__Yamamoto Yoshiro _

_**Director: - **__Yamamoto Yoshiro_

_**Producer: - **__Takarada Lory_

_**Plot: - **__A girl was born in a poor family. Her father a lazy ass abused her mother for money which she earned by working as a Maid in many houses 24/7. The girl was immensely intelligent so her mother tried her best to make sure that the girl gets well educated. She worked her blood into sweat for the purpose. One night, the father came home drunk as usual but this time some other men accompanied him which was probably his friends. He asked her for money as usual but she denied giving any. Raged he and his friends raped her. Her mother somehow made the girl escape. In the morning, the girl came back and found her mother died. The girl swore revenge on men but she was unable to do anything in the matter. Her father forcefully sold her as a slave to one of the richest family's son. Her life continues with that rich boy whom was later found held immense sadness in his heart and longed for love and care. The story continues showing the girl's and boy's life and growing love. This was totally rejected by the world. The girl eventually understands that she found her revenge on the world in the last second of her life. Her revenge was that she fell in love. Her revenge was that her love was reciprocated. Her revenge was that she died loved by her love. Her revenge was fulfilled._

_**Main Characters: -**_

_**Lead patragonist (female): - **___ _

_**Character name: - **__Rosella Yuuki_

_**Lead patragonist (male): - **____

_**Character name: -**__ Yushio Yahiro_

_**Lead antagonist (female): -_**_

_**Character name: - **__Kotoko Kyra _

_**Supporting character: -…**_

Kyoko loved the story. The plot was great but Kyoko knew that the movie could turn out even great. Sawara was looking at her expectantly.

"So do you want to do it?"

"I would love too" But suddenly she realized something that she miserable about doing.

"I can't do it." Sawara was definitely confused.

"But why?"Kyoko sighed sadly.

"I can't participate in anything that will take a long time like any drama or movie or such. I am so sorry." Kyoko was getting teary because she so wanted to do the movie but unfortunately she knew that the bump will soon become to show and that will ruin everything.

"But Kyoko-Chan the movie's shooting is not due for about nine months. The author is still working on the script and the equipment and location can't be set so do you think you can make an acceptance now?" Sawara knew that big opportunities like this don't come often so he tried to insist Kyoko.

As soon as she heard that the movie wasn't due till 9 months, Kyoko's whole being bloomed with happiness.

"I'll do it, Sawara-san. I am so happy." She said pouring as much happiness as she could in her words. Sawara nodded as he settled the script aside as accepted but her previous rejection still confused him. Suddenly he remembered something. He looked in his drawers and brought out another paper.

"Kyoko-Chan, I actually got an offer for you to perform in a MV"

"A MV?" Kyoko was happy about doing a MV since it was long time since she had participated in any.

"Sure, Sawara-san. When is the shooting due?" Sawara handed her a paper with the info about the MV.

"Well it is due tomorrow."

"So early?"

"Well they had the lead before but she injured her foot. They need to get the MV wrapped up in three days so they called LME and asked for all the available actresses. I told them about a dozen but as soon as they heard you name, they immediately begged for you. So even if you said no I would have forced you into it" Kyoko blushed hearing her praise. She then took a look at the MV's info.

**Lead vocalist: - **Mashiro Ruriko (**A/N: -**I forgot her original surname so I'll go with Mashiro)

Kyoko looked at all the other names as well but they were not more important than that this was LME's production and Ruriko was in it. Kyoko signed the contract and headed home. Kyoko read everything in it but missed one tiny but important detail; the name of the co-actor starring with her. The person was the last one she would ever contact even if she was dying. That particular jerk's name was **Fuwa Shotaro.**

**Sho's apartment**

Shoko received a call from LME regarding Kyoko's accepting the offer. She flipped shut her cell phone and notified Sho about the news. He just smiled.

"Kyoko, I'll be waiting. You are mine and mine only." Shoko knew that Sho's claims were crazy but she did admit that he was hopelessly in love with Kyoko which even he won't admit. He watched her each and every performance and always kept track about latest news and gossips about her. He also had a photo of her in his drawer which he thought was his little secret. Anyone can call him an idiot but Shoko knew that he was just a hopeless lovesick fool. She felt quite bad about what was going to happen to him as she knew that Kyoko had moved on and there was no way she would accept him again. She just hoped Kyoko would understand his feelings and will solve his problem a better way than break him into pieces. Shoko new that this broken mirror would be difficult to mend.

Shoko stared at Sho who was looking at Kyoko's pictures in a latest magazine and smiled sadly.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you and I hope it turns out good"

**Ren's Car**

Ren had a shoot in a mall today. In a break, Ren decided to take a little tour since he had nothing else. Roaming around a particular shop caught his interest. Yashiro grinned at his choice. They both entered the shop and were greeted by a pretty lady in about her forties.

"How may I help you, sir?" She said in a practiced tone. Ren was relieved that she didn't recognize him otherwise the news of him caught in a baby shop would spread like fire in forest.

"I would like to see some clothing and toys for a newborn baby" Yashiro seemed to enjoy the entire event as the fact that Ren would be shopping for his baby seemed a little untrue to him. But now he was enjoying the event playing in reality.

"Gender?"

"Not known yet"

The saleslady showed Ren a bunch of unisex clothes which Ren found quite cute. The little pants were even smaller than his hand. Since a long time passed seeing a little baby, he was more that excited.

Ren found a lot of adorable toys as well. So during this half an hour break, Ren bought quite a lot of expensive clothes and cute toys of his already beloved soon to be child. He was excited to see Kyoko's face when she will see these things.

**Kyoko's set**

The commercial Kyoko was shooting in was to be shot in a mall. Kyoko being kyoko did her work in one take and voilà she was free to go home. Kanae was in the same shoot as well so Kyoko was quite pumped.

After the shoot when Kanae was about to leave, Kyoko begged her to stay longer for ice cream. Just the puppy dog eyes from Kyoko and Kanae was sitting in the ice cream parlor.

They ordered ice cream and Kyoko looked around. One of the shops caught her interest. She dragged Kanae with her to the store. Kanae was quite surprised that Kyoko really wanted to shop for her baby. Kyoko happily surveyed the store and found some pretty cute clothes and toys. Her heart bloomed seeing the little clothes. They were all so cute that Kyoko was teleported to la la land. She excited took the items to the cashier. When Kyoko rummaged through her purse, she found that she had a thousand yen less. She was about to take out a few things but Kanae paid for them instead. Kyoko protested but Kanae's glare and major threat "You want me to be your friend or not?" forced Kyoko to accept the favor. They left the store and headed home. Right then all Kyoko could think was Ren's reaction which her heart predicted surely would be good.

* * *

**Next Chapter Precap**: - Kyoko looked at Sho, with grief in her heart, who was standing there eye's lowered. She had gone through this time as well. And no matter how much she hated Sho, she just can't let even him suffer the same pain. So she moved closer to him, cupped his face, rose up and met his lips with her own locking them in a chaste kiss. Sho was shocked for second but quickly regained senses and kissed back. Unknown to both of them there was a figure standing in the corridor frozen like a statue watching them with shock, anger, and pain and confused feelings in his eyes. Tsuruga Ren was tough but seeing his love kissing someone else was a shock strong enough to break him.

* * *

**Author's Note: - There ****you have it people. If you want to know what happened in the MV that caused Kyoko to kiss Sho then leave a review. And this time I am dead serious about not updating until I get twenty reviews.**

**Read, like and Review (****MUST!****) I am greedy so review people.**

**Someone asked about Kyoko's age. **

**Kyoko= 18 yrs**

**Ren= 22 yrs**

**-Lola **

**Time= 2:18 AM**

**Edited= 8:55 PM**

**Day=7/31/2013 or Wednesday**

**Good Night:-* **


	15. Ren's big shock

**Chapter 14: - Ren's big Shock**

As Ren entered the house; the aroma of food caught his nose. He smiled inwardly. Coming home to a wife was something he could easily get used to. He placed the shopping bags aside and peeked into the kitchen. There was she, his love, his life, his everything; his kyoko cooking as gracefully as a swam. He tip toed towards her. Kyoko never noticed his presence until she felt a pair of strong arms snaking around her waist. She jumped a little; at the sudden surprise. Her blush deepened when Ren kissed her cheek and huskily whispered in her ear "I am home". Kyoko was sure that any moment now her heart will burst out of her ribs due to the happiness. Applying her best efforts, she managed to calm down. She turned her face and met his grey eyes. Instead of fighting the urge to kiss him back, she complied with it. With a kiss landed on his cheek and a warm greeting from Kyoko, Ren was on cloud nine. After the fluffy greeting, Kyoko told him to freshen up as the food was almost ready. He happily obeyed. Within fifteen minutes, both were sitting at the dining table enjoying Kyoko's home cooking. Kyoko was planning in her mind, how to show Ren her surprise while Ren was doing the same thing.

"Kyoko" "Ren" Both destroyed the silence at the exact same time.

"You tell first" Ren being the gentleman said.

"I wanted to show you something" Kyoko said it all rushed in one breathe.

"That's funny. I wanted to show you something as well." Kyoko looked up at him curiously.

"Then let's show together" Both agreed and rushed to get there things. In two minutes they were both sitting on the couch in the living room with shopping bags.

"You went shopping?" Both couldn't believe the strange coincidence. After digesting the little coincidence, they handed each other the shopping bags. Their eyes widened as they saw what was inside. They looked up at each other and met the other's eyes. Firstly there was silence but then Ren's lips curved into a smile. He placed away the shopping bags and pulled her in a hug. Kyoko got over the shock as he hugged her. She snuggled closer to him. They stayed there for a little while, and then kyoko pulled away. She looked at him blushing hard. Ren smiled at her blush and swiftly placed a peck on her cheek.

"You are going to be a great mother. I can already see that." Kyoko was dumb folded. Tears swam in her eyes, threatening to fall. A tear finally escaped her eye. Ren's hand unconsciously moved and wiped the tear away.

"Thank you." Ren smiled.

"You are welcome." Kyoko smilingly went and placed away all the things.

"Kyoko, what do you think it will be?" Kyoko passed him a confused look.

"What?

"Our baby." Kyoko blushed. She still was a little uncomfortable when he said 'our baby'. It seemed so dream like when those words escaped his lips.

Kyoko's hand unconsciously moved to her stomach and laid there. She closed her eyes and silently hallucinated a little life form breathing.

On seeing this, Ren smiled and closed his eyes. His hand moved towards her stomach. He hesitated a little at first but then placed it on her's. Much to his surprise, she didn't move away neither flinched. Ren imagined the warmth of her hand changing to a beating of heart.

Both smiled, their lips openedand voice escaped. The word that was formed was enough to make their eyes shoot wide open. That particular word was 'girl'. Both were shocked that both of them expected a daughter.

They both regained their senses in a few seconds. Ren's lips curved in a smile while Kyoko's did pretty much the same thing.

"If we got a son, and he found out that we never expected I am sure that he will hate us" Kyoko chuckled. Despite the fact that he was enjoying too much, Ren couldn't keep himself from yawning. Kyoko caught him in the act and proposed that they should go to sleep.

They were soon in bed, happy not only on the inside but also on the outside. And the best, they can easily see each other's happiness which increased their own as well.

Something was building up inside. Something that was known as courage. The courage to tell each other what they felt.

Lying in bed with her, he felt like the luckiest person alive. He could feel her warmth right next to him. He could hear the air enter and leave her lungs. He could watch her lovely figure all night. He could be with her and that was something he could trade even for his own life. But now he felt like his heart can't hold the secret anymore. He needed to confess his feelings. He came this far successfully and there was a little hope that she won't run away in horror from him. The baby growing in her womb was the one giving him the spirit. She/he was telling him to open up his heart in front of her. He could even crush his entire manly ego and beg in front of her to accept him. It was time and he knew it.

"_I love you more than anything Kyoko and you are going to know this fact soon."_

Lying in bed with him, she felt more alive than she ever did before. He was her life. She can't imagine one night without him by her side. She couldn't remember how she used to be without him before. It almost felt like impossible. In so little time, He had come so close to her that tearing him apart from her would be more painful than ripping apart her limbs. She could trade her every breathe to see his sleeping face every time she woke up. Her heart beats for him. She lived for him. There was more than just love for him in her heart. And this fact was becoming a burden on her heart. It wanted to release the burden. It wanted to her to confess her love. And the infant growing in her was giving her the remaining necessary courage. Kyoko made up her mind. She was going to confess. She will tell everything that is in her heart. Even if he comes to hate her, she will not give up no matter what. She won't force him to love her but she will tell him her feelings no matter what.

"_I love you more than I could ever love anyone and soon you are going to know this little secret"_

**Next Morning**

Kyoko was driven off to LME before Ren went to pick up Yashiro for his daily routine. Kyoko reached LME and was informed where the shooting was going to be held. She took a cab and was off to work. Kyoko reached the studio on about 9:00 AM. She entered and was greeted by the director; Yoshi Sakagame. After the intro, Kyoko was taken to where the singers were. The door opened revealing someone whom Kyoko never expected to see there. There he was sitting with his usual grin in place and wearing his famous stylin clothes. Fuwa Sho stood up and went straight to Kyoko. The door was closed so Kyoko was cornered. He caged her against the wall and smirked when he saw her boiling up with rage. Satisfied with reaction, he intentionally pushed her aside and left the room, leaving a stupefied Kyoko behind. (A/N: - I didn't want to use the usual "He came towards her. She backed up against the closed door. Etc." Style so I used this way. I hope you guys didn't mind)

Kyoko looked back at the door trying to agree her mind with the fact that just happened. But her mind refused to believe that Sho left without some cheeky comment or brazen argument. It was unlike him to leave with just a smirk. Still surprised but in her senses, Kyoko took a seat and waited for the others.

She didn't have to wait long as Ruriko entered after a minute. With her usual proud the raven haired beauty entered the room in a red sundress matching the color of her make over and black sandals. She looked at Kyoko and a smile appeared to enhance her features. Kyoko stood up and walked over to her.

"Hello, Ruriko-san" Kyoko offered her hand which Ruriko accepted and shook wholeheartedly while observing the girl in front of her. The girl who looked so grown up then two years ago when she met her in a bright pink jump suit. Though she had to admit that Kyoko was pretty and looking much mature.

"Hello to you too, Mogami-san" Both girls settled down on the couch. Kyoko noticed that Ruriko was walking a little limp. But then she remembered that Sawara told her that the original lead had a foot injury. Kyoko was about to ask Ruriko for details of the injury but Yoshi choose that moment to enter accompanied by Sho whose smirk was still in place; creeping out Kyoko.

"Kyoko-Chan, you must have met Ruriko-san and here is Fuwa Sho-san" Kyoko just nodded as she looked at Sho in displeasure. Ruriko noticed Kyoko's irritation.

"So now for the real talk. Kyoko-Chan you will be performing with Fuwa-san who…"

"WHAT?!" Kyoko bolted up in surprise and disgust. Sho and Ruriko were both amused by her action.

"Is something wrong, Kyoko-Chan" Yoshi who was oblivious to Kyoko's hatred asked worriedly. Kyoko realized that she just made a joke of herself took a deep breath and shook her head as answer Yoshi's concern.

"_You need to do this MV Kyoko. Remember Sawara-san said that this MV needed to be released in three says so if I refused now then they will have a lot of problems. As a professional, you should not hesitate to take on challenges." _After an internal debate, Kyoko decided to so as told.

"As you all know that this MV is a friendly collaboration between Akatoki and LME. So Ruriko-san here will be the vocalist while Fuwa-san will act in the MV. Any questions?" All shook their heads so Yoshi continued.

"Kyoko-Chan you will be playing as Fuwa-san's lover" This was a major blast at Kyoko. She looked pale as a ghost when she heard the revelation. It took all of her power to maintain her cool and listen to the rest instead of running out in full speed. Sho was enjoying the changing of colors on Kyoko's face while Ruriko was curiously paying attention to her actions.

"Kyoko-Chan there is not much of a story just a girl and a boy living next door. Boy is a star of school while girl is a nerd. They are good friends but barely talk in public. Both love each other. The boy has a girlfriend. On one of his games, the boy finds his girlfriend flirting with another guy. They have a big fight. At the prom, the girl dresses up beautifully and all the eyes turn to her. There they finally confess. The song is "You belong with me". We will be shooting in half an hour. Any questions." Kyoko was listening carefully to the whole story. Yoshi just gave a vague description but she got the idea. The fact that there was no hug or kiss vanished her worry. She got all pumped up for the shoot. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Mimori (or Sho's pochiri).

"I'm sorry for being late." Yoshi brushed off the apology as Mimori already knew her part so she didn't miss anything. As soon as she saw Sho, she jumped at him and hugged him. Sho pulled away in disgust and left the room. Mimori pouted but she was used to his rude behavior. She scanned the room for the first time and as soon as her eye's landed on Kyoko, she snorted and moved to her. Pointing at Kyoko, she shouted loud "I hate you" and stomped out of the room. Kyoko just sighed but Ruriko was surprised.

As soon as both of them were left alone in the dressing room, Ruriko turned towards her.

"Is something going on between you and Sho?" Kyoko snorted in disgust at the mere thought.

"I hate that asshole" Ruriko smiled. It was good to have someone with similar thoughts at you but she was still a little confused about Mimori's behavior.

"Then what was up with Mimori-san?" Kyoko moved forward her hand to let the make-up artist polish her nails.

"She thinks that I am trying to steal her Sho-Chan" Kyoko air quoted 'Sho-Chan' "since I know him from his childhood. But what she won't understand is that I simply hate him" Ruriko caught Kyoko's hatred and irritation so she decided for no more question.

In half an hour, they were standing at the location for the shoot. Kyoko and Sho were dressed casually. Yoshi gave the descriptions and the shooting began. No matter how much Kyoko loathed to work with the punk, she was an actress. So she closed her eyes, took a deep breathe to focus on her character and began acting her part. Ruriko was impressed that Kyoko was acting great despite the fact that she hated it.

The day passed by, the shoot was going great. The whole song was wrapped up except the last part; the prom. Kyoko was dressing up when Yoshi came in to tell her the details.

"Kyoko-Chan, in this part all you have to do is come in the prom room walking slowly. All eyes will turn to you. As Sho-san will see you, his eyes will shoot wide open. With a smile, he will walk towards you. Mimori-san will try to stop him by flirting but he will walk past her. When you both will be face to face, you will show him the paper on which you have written 'I love you'. Seeing this he will search in his pocket for something. Smiling sheepishly he will show you his paper. Both of you will come closer. You will put your hands on his shoulders and as the scene closes, your lips will meet his. Any question?" All was going well until Kyoko heard the last part. She practically fell flat on the ground. Yoshi bent down to check upon her worriedly.

"Kyoko-Chan, are you alright?" Kyoko looked up at Yoshi, as pale as a ghost. With shaking hands and Yoshi's support Kyoko managed to sit again.

"Yoshi-san, please do me a favor" Kyoko begged her. No matter what, she cannot kiss Sho.

"Do ask, Kyoko-Chan" Yoshi was oblivious to what was going on in Kyoko's mind.

"I can't kiss him. Please do something" Kyoko was teary and Yoshi was confused.

"But…" Yoshi's question was interrupted by Ruriko who over heard the conversation.

"Yoshi-san, I think we can manage just a close eye lock. Can't we?" It wasn't a question rather a more command. Yoshi looked at Kyoko who was about to break down and Ruriko who was glaring. She thought over the situation for a moment.

"Okay. Eye lock is also good but it would be a little close. Okay?" Kyoko nodded frantically. Yoshi smiled and left the girls alone.

"Thank you, Ruriko-Chan" Ruriko smiled and left.

Everyone was waiting for Kyoko. The set was all ready as well as the extra's. Sho was wearing a black tuxedo. He was boiling up inside since Yoshi told him that the kiss scene was cut. He was waiting for that scene the whole time. The entire time he kept himself controlled from jumping on her and confessing his love. Today was the perfect time for it. He was the one who suggested the whole kiss scene and now his plan was destroyed. But no matter what he will confess today. While he was arguing in his mind, everyone's eyes turned to a specific person. Everyone went silent. Sho noticed the sudden silence and turned to where everyone's eyes were fixed. His eyes widened at the sight. The person who was being ravished by everyone's attention was standing in a pristine white dress, embroidered with small flowers. There was no over-the-top design to distract it in its simplicity. Yes, it was simple, but it was also elegant. It was like the dress was made for her.

Sho's eye's jumped out of his sockets. Even Mimori couldn't help but praise her. Kyoko blushed from all the attention she got. When Yoshi praised, Kyoko transferred all the admiration to the beautician who simply refused to take it.

In a fit of jealousy Mimori cling to Sho's arm. Her actions brought Sho to the real world. He turned away quickly to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

**Finally the shoot started.**

Kyoko entered the prom hall and all eyes turned to her. Sho noticed everyone's attention turning to someone. He moved passed some people. His eyes finally caught the particular person stealing everyone's attention. A wave of nervousness rose in his chest. With a goofy nervous smile and small steps he moved towards caught Sho advancing towards Kyoko. Immediately she sneaked up in front of him dancing sexily, rubbing her body with hers. But his eyes were only fixed on one person. He pushed her aside and continued towards his destination. Kyoko was also advancing towards him. When only they were a few feet's apart, Kyoko a nervous smile, she unfolded a paper and revealed it to him. Sho's smile widened as he unfolded his paper and raised it to show her. After the silent confession, both of them proceeded towards each other. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they moved closer. Their lips were decorated with smiles while eye's smiled in their own way.

Their lips were only a few centimeters apart when the director yelled 'cut'. Kyoko was about to pull away but Sho had other plans. He used his hand that was on her shoulder and drew her towards him. Kyoko's lips thrashed against Sho's as her eye's widened in surprise. His lips repulsed her. Kyoko forgot about the shoot. She forgot about everything except his lips on hers. Her hands found their way to his chest and started pushing him away but he didn't bulge. Instead his lips were forced more upon her. Kyoko's senses went wild. She kicked his knee hard. Pain rushed through his figure and he pulled away.

As soon as he pulled away, tears rushed through Kyoko's eyes. She wiped her lips with her hand frantically. She looked at Sho with a wild look in her eyes. Her hand rose unconsciously and hit Sho hard on his face. He looked up at her wide eyed. Kyoko's condition was worse to wear. Her eyes were wide open; bloodshot. Her hair was messed up and her make-up was flowing. Her whole body was shaking. Kyoko looked around at all the silent faces and felt like if their eyes were piercing through her body. Without a second thought, she rushed outside.

All eyes turned to Sho. Everyone looked upon him with disgust. Sho looked around for a second and then ran after Kyoko.

There was dead silence in the room until Yoshi snapped out of the drama and ordered everyone for a wrap up. Shooting was done.

Tears were cascading down her face as she ran to no particular place in mind. Behind her, she can hear footsteps and voice of the singer calling her name. Kyoko hated when she heard her name delivered by his lips. She felt nauseate remembering the fact that her lips were kissed by him. His entire figure was so loathsome to her that his mere thought made her want to throw up. She kept running not caring about the people, her surrounding or the directions. She just needed to be out of his reach. She needed Ren. Kyoko's mind and heart were not aching because Sho kissed her. Their cause of pain was the fact that her lips were now dirty for Ren. That Ren was now not the only one who kissed her. She wanted to murder the despicable singer for ruining the lips that were meant only for Ren. How dare he try such an act?

Kyoko never noticed when Sho picked up the pace and reached her. She only realized when he held her hand and pulled her into his embrace. Kyoko started struggling for freedom. She tried pushing, kicking but his hold only tightened. Finally she broke. She was only a girl after all. How could she win against a strong man? Her petite body can't compete and she knew it.

"Let me go" Her voice came out meek and broken. You could measure her pain through her voice. But Sho's grip only tensed.

"Promise me that you won't run" The key notion in Kyoko's mind was indeed running but she needed to get out of his grasp so she decided to compromise.

"Okay" Warily Sho loosened his grip and let her slither free. Kyoko's heart yelled at her to run but her mind reminded her of the promise. In taking a deep breathe; Kyoko forced her eyes to look at him. What she found shocked her more than the kiss.

Tears were falling from Sho's eyes. His face showed remorse but the vital ingredient of the emotions was something else. Something that Kyoko couldn't believe was on his face. The prime emotion was pain. And it looked so intense that it almost reminded Kyoko of the pain she endured when Sho broke her heart. But the question was that why was he in pain? He should be rejoicing now at the fact that he managed to kiss her. But his face showed rue instead of triumph.

"I am sorry" Kyoko backed away in surprise. If she had been shocked by the previous events then now she stunned. Kyoko's eyes were wide open as she examined him. She had spent an age with him but never before had she seen him crying or repenting on his mistake. It was a sight she never imagined she would see.

Sho looked up at her. His heart was broken. He knew that he had lost her to Ren. He knew that it is useless to repent over split milk. He was aware of the fact that she loved Ren not him. But he still wanted to confess. He doesn't want her hating him. Now that love had imprisoned his heart, he saw how much it hurt to see the one you love hating you. How much precious was their one smile meant for you? How much their hatred strung in the heart? He understood all that.

"Kyoko, Please, I have something important to tell you. Please listen calmly." Kyoko took a deep breath and nodded so he could continue.

"I am a jerk. I let you down. I broke your heart. I deceived you." Kyoko was listening attentively not quite understanding the need of this confession.

"The day you left, I never thought that I would ever miss you. I never thought that coming to an empty home would be difficult. I never thought that I would need you again. But I was so wrong. I spent two years pretending I didn't care. Pretending that you are nothing to me, no one important. But when I found out that Ren was spending time with you. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I never thought about where these feelings came from. I never thought about any except getting you back from him" Kyoko was really confused. _Why is he telling things I already know? _Then Sho did something really unexpected. He fell on his knees in front of her.

"Kyoko, I know I don't deserve you" His voice was hurt, broken and came out meek. Even Kyoko's heart moved. The hatred suddenly subsided. Something familiar was in that pain. Something too familiar.

"But please don't leave me alone. I love you. I love so much." Kyoko's heart stopped. Her hands unconsciously covered her mouth to cover the gasp. She backed away from the sobbing singer. The pain; she remember now. It was the same pain she suffered when Sho broke her heart. These were the same tears that she cried when she lost her love. This was the same suffering. The guy who made her suffer was now suffering in front of her. In a part of her heart, the demons were celebrating triumph. Kyoko's revenge was accomplished. But the greater part of the heart was shaking in terror from remembering the pain. From remembering the intense hurt. Kyoko shook frantically. Tears running down her cheeks. She can't just break him apart. One look at his face, reminded her of herself. All the agony, suffering, ache came rushing back. Her mind told her to leave him there. HE deserved it. But the heart; the same heart that was broken refused to act accordingly. Even though it suffered pain from the punk singer, it was well aware of how much agony awaited the punk's heart if Kyoko broke it. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as her shaking hands moved towards him.

Sho remained there on the floor after confessing. His body was shaking as he awaited the cruel rejection. Minutes passed but no one said a word. Kyoko never left, making him even more nervous. Out of the blue, he felt two hands on his shoulders. Slowly he looked up and was shocked to find Kyoko crying. She nodded and he lifted himself up to face her. He couldn't read her expression but one thing was clear. She wasn't about to harshly reject or slap him.

Kyoko brought back her hands as he stood up. His eyes were red. He looked confused and in pain. A smile crept upon her lips confusing him even more. Her hands moved towards him and cupped his cheeks. Moving closer to him, she closed her eyes. Kyoko rose up and landed her lips on his gently. Sho was beyond shocked as he felt her soft lips on his. For a second everything seemed to stop but he regained his senses and closed his eyes to enjoy her lips. He felt like he was floating. He had kissed tons of girls but she was completely different. The warmth that spread in his chest added to the pleasure. They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Kyoko pulled away. A sad smile decorated her features.

"You love me?" She asked sadly and he abruptly nodded.

"I am sorry. That kiss was all I could ever give you." Sho's heart sunk. He felt like someone stole the breath from his lungs. Tears fell from his eyes on their eyes. Everything lost color and attraction. All he could see was her.

Kyoko looked at him sadly. She knew what he was facing and she could see him shattering. His eyes were giving the perfect vision of what was happening inside.

"But there is something I could do for you" Sho looked at her hopefully for something he didn't know.

"I know someone who can love you more than anyone can ever could. I know she will keep you happy." Kyoko saw as his disappointment.

"But I love you. I don't want anyone else" She smiled.

"Do you know love is a very strong feeling?" He nodded.

"But even something as strong as love needs to be stable. One pillar cannot hold a roof forever. Can it?" He shook his head listening attentively to her gentle teachings.

"You need a second pillar to hold it firmly forever. The same is with love. One sided love cannot last forever. It needs to be reciprocated by some other person to be stable. Other vise a time will come when it will fall apart. You love me but one day this love will weaken and you'll be all alone. So isn't it better to try to love someone who can love you back? Try to understand, Sho. You are wise and mature. I know Mimori-Chan can make you happy. Give her a chance will you?" Sho listened to every word she said. It made sense and that's what he was sad about. She was right. But for the person you love to tell you to love someone else was painful.

"I'll be really happy if you do so" Her statement caught his interest.

"You will always be my best friend?"

"Even though if Moko-san found about it, I'll be killed. But still, I will always be your best friend." Sho chuckled but then looked at her sadly.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not doing what I did to you" Kyoko sadly turned.

"Let's not talk about that. Okay?" Sho nodded.

"Does he keep you happy?" He asked hesitantly.

"More than anyone could ever do so. He loves" She stopped herself immediately.

"Kyoko, is everything alright?" Sho turned her towards him and looked at her worriedly.

"I am pregnant" Sho looked at her shocked at the sudden outburst. After an uncomfortable thirty seconds, the news finally sunk in. He smiled softly.

"Good to know." Kyoko smiled back. Her eyes suddenly caught a glance of the time. It was getting late.

"I should go now."

"Should I drop you?"

"No. I'll be fine. Good night."

"Good night" Kyoko left for home. But there was some feeling that suddenly arose in her heart. Like something bad was going to happen. She shrugged off the feeling and went home happily.

Ren was done with tonight's shoot. He was walking from a corridor when he heard someone crying. It caught his interest.

"_Who would be crying here?" _He walked towards the source of the noise. He kept walking until he could hear more than one voice. But both of them seemed too familiar. His heart beat fastened unusually. A knot tightened in his stomach. Something was wrong. His steps quickened. As he reached the source, he froze in his tracks. There was Kyoko; his Kyoko cupping Sho's face and intentionally kissing him. His heart stopped. His breathe lost. Ren could do anything; bear anything in this world except seeing his love kissing someone else.

Unconsciously his feet begun running, taking him to the other direction. He was devastated. His every hope destroyed. Tear's streamed down his face as he rushed to his car to head home

**Precap**_**: - Ren looked at Kyoko. His eyes bloodshot. Anger dripping from them. He raised his hand and threw the wine bottle in his hand towards the LCD TV. It crashed against it and both of them shattered to pieces. Kyoko moved back in fright. But Ren had other plans for tonight.**_

**Fore Shadowing: - In the other chapter, either there is going to be a huge fight or a confession.**

**Author's Note: - Sorry you guys. I had a lot of time but being super lazy I never wrote. I hope you guys could forgive me. It was also my birthday and Eid (Like Christians have Christmas). So it was not entirely my laziness. **

**Still I beg you to review because it took a super lot time in writing this. This is the biggest chapter yet after all.**

**The song and idea of MV belongs to Taylor Swift. I don't own it. I wanted to write an original but you know I am lazy.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing.**

**Some of you might be thinking that whenever there is sunshine for them I bring more pain. Then it is because I want to use pain as the reason of their union. SO please bear with i**

**Read, Like, Fav, Review (MUST PLEASE!)**


	16. Note

Hey you guys. This is not a chapter. It is actually a request.

I am really tensed since my result is going to be announced on 21st august. I know myself for being a little unlucky most of the time. So i decided to ask you this.

While Reading this note please close your eyes for a second and pray to God for my result.

I really really want good marks since my papers went awesome.

And the chapter will be posted after 21st August.

Thank you for reading. Please fulfill my little plea.


	17. Fate's play

Kyoko was so calmed down after a long while. It was like a huge weight has been lifted of her shoulders and she felt like she was floating in the air. Her heart felt peaceful. She was more than just happy knowing that Sho and she are back on good terms. And this time it all can turn out beautifully. Kyoko's smile won't leave her even for a second. The fact that she once hated him enough to murder fled away leaving no traces of existence. She happy that now she have a piece of her past with her except for Kuon. But still, nothing could destroy today. Kyoko was sure of it. (If only she knew *sigh*)

After leaving the studio, she stopped by a grocery store. Now she was heading home to the person she loved. Kyoko was still worried about her's and Ren's relation but right now she just wanted to put it aside. And give her heart and mind a well- deserved rest.

With a sweet smile, Kyoko opened the door to her's and Ren's apartment. She placed her shoes and jacket at the right spots meant for them and then made her way in.

Kyoko didn't quite understand why all of a sudden she was feeling uneasy and sacred maybe. Her heart beat fastened as she made her way towards the living room. The temperature seemed to drop with every step she took. Her instincts told her that something was wrong. But Kyoko refused to listen to them. She was too happy today and didn't want a reason to destroy the peace that grew in her heart today after a long while. Taking a deep breath, she reached the living room. Surprisingly it was empty. But Kyoko saw Ren's shoes in the shoe rack so Ren must be home.

Scanning the whole place, she noticed that the bedroom door was slightly open.

"He is may be in the bedroom" Thinking this, Kyoko walked towards the bedroom. The handle of the door in her hand seemed as cold as ice. Or maybe her hands were just sweating too much. As the door opened, it revealed a shirtless Ren half-lying on the bed; his back against two pillows propping him up on the bed. He has apparently realized her appearance as the target of his intense stare seemed to shift from the door to her.

**Flash back; Ren**

As soon as he found himself behind the steering wheel, he hit the accelerator and practically fled straight to his apartment breaking all the traffic rules he could. The cops were after him but his mind was so fuzzy and dazed that no information sunk in. Fortunately his hands took him to the apartment themselves as if they suddenly grew a mind of their own. Reaching home, Ren pulled over and got out as fast as he could. But much to his annoyance, he was surrounded by four cops with guns.

"What?" Ren's eyes were bloodshot and voice so fierce that even the cops were shaken head to toe.

The leader moved forward courageously and spoke with all the power he could muster in the presence of the dark lord.

"You broke four traffic signals, almost hit a car…" But Ren was in no mood of hearing any of the things they were saying. His hand found its way into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and threw all the money he drew from it.

"This will pay my fine. Now get lost" Ren barked rashly. All of the cops were just too shocked to react. Ren decided not to wait any longer and rushed home. His head was bursting with pain and he could easily hear his heartbeat. Tears were swimming in his eyes as the image of Kyoko kissing Sho appeared in front of her eyes. Hastily he opened the door. As soon as it shut again, Ren was on the floor leaning against it.

Tears cascaded from his eyes. He could almost hear his heart breaking into pieces.

Why did she do it_? I thought she finally liked me. I thought maybe we can have a happy future. How could I be that blind? How could I not see that there was still love in the hatred she claimed for him? Why does fate always have to play with me? Am I a toy? A toy that you could break and mend anytime? Am I supposed to be wasted away in a trash bin like the other toys that the fate plays with? Am I ever going to get happiness? _

With a little effort, he stood up and allowed his legs to carry him to the bedroom. His head was aching so badly that he wanted to fell asleep wishing that when he wakes up; this all would be a just a nightmare. During the trip, he ripped apart the shackles of coat and shirt from his body. If anyone saw him in this condition, they would simply refuse to believe that he was the same ever calm and cool Tsuruga Ren.

Upon reaching his bed, he allowed his body to fall. His face hit the soft pillows. Instead of moving away, Ren cried. The big strong man in him disappeared and was replaced by a boy who craved for love but was always hurt.

"_Why am destined to end up alone always? Why do I have to cry every time when I think happiness will knock at my doorstep? _…

While his heart was extending his list of complains, his mind decided to jump in.

"_**How do you know that Kyoko love him? Except for that kiss, do you have any proof? Ren, be wise. Thinking is for the mind not the heart. Before reaching any conclusion, don't you think you should ask Kyoko? It is all about her so she must be asked before you conclude something" **_

Even though heart always likes to argue with the mind. But this time, it kept quiet. Ren understood that he should put at least a little faith in her. After all the foundations of a true love are laid on faith and trust. He glanced at the clock. She would be home any minute now. He arranged himself but didn't bother to put on a shirt.

**Present**

Kyoko's breathe seemed to get stuck in her lungs. Ren was gazing at her intensely as if he would eat her right away. Courageously she moved towards him.

Ren's gaze never wavered from her lips. Just the thought that Sho has touched them, made his inner Kuon roar and struggle for freedom.

"Are you alright, Ren?" Fortunately Kyoko managed to utter the question without faltering.

Ren didn't want to speak as he feared he might speak something harsh and enflame the matters. He still had to confirm what he saw. But he didn't have a choice. He couldn't tell her the truth so an excuse seemed the best route.

"Headache" The word seemed to come out nicer than he expected. Kyoko's worry seemed to lower down a bit. Because seeing him lay down like this was strange. He never did this before.

"Want me to massage or something else?" Kyoko said worry prominent in her voice. Ren really liked the worry her voice reflected. But still he wasn't in the stable mode to celebrate any little triumph. And he could probably hurt her if she came closer. Kuon was already close to breaking free.

"No. I am fine. You go, I'll soon accompany you."

"You sure?" Kyoko could tell that something was wrong but the way Ren was lying (which Kyoko easily found out) made her think that maybe he won't appreciate if she would push it.

Ren nodded. He was trying hard not to break apart his gentleman façade. Kyoko found it fit to retreat but she was worried about his sudden attitude.

"I'll be preparing dinner. Call me if you need anything" Ren nodded so Kyoko left.

**Kyoko**

Kyoko left the room thinking of not pushing him to tell me something he doesn't want to. But it was still strange since he is always in the living room when she comes and greets her with a smile. But today, he seemed so distant. Like someone unreachable. There was something in his behavior bugging her but she cannot put a finger on it.

Still confused, Kyoko reached the kitchen and began sorting out the ingredients for the dinner. Cooking always seemed to calm her down. She gracefully managed her task and served the dinner in the dishes. It took about forty five minutes but time seems to fly quickly when she cooks. After checking her work the last time, she called out to Ren.

Kyoko sat on her chair and waited for him. All of a sudden, a small faint sound hit her ear drums. Ren has not come out yet so she decided to answer the phone call. Kyoko rummaged through her handbag and eventually found the little device. She clicked the answer button and held the device against her ear.

"Hello"

"Mo! Kyoko! What the hell was that voice mail? All it said was that 'I am so happy. We are friends again. I don't hate him. I want to tell you all about it.' Now spill the beans." Kyoko moved the cell away from her ear as Kanae's scolding would definitely cause her ear drums to pop. Eventually Kanae calmed down and gave Kyoko time to explain.

"Moko-san, I am so sorry but I was just so happy that I couldn't contain it." Hearing her best friend's joy seeping through her voice Kanae calmed down a bit.

"So what happened?" She asked impatiently.

"You remember Sho?" At the mention of Sho's name, Kanae's aura darkened. Kyoko could feel the dark feeling even at such distance.

"What about that bastard?" Kanae asked in a murderous tome that sent chills down Kyoko's spine.

"We made up. He apologized and confessed his love for me. And now we are on peace. Isn't it good news?" Kanae actually fell flat on her face when the shocking news found her brain. She was flabbergasted that the Kyoko who hated Sho from the depths of tarturus is now friends with him.

"Kyoko, do you have a fever?" Kyoko was surprised by her friend's sudden worry.

"No. I am perfectly fine. Why you ask?" Kanae was sure now that no matter how hard she tries or how much time she spends with this girl, she was beyond her intelligence.

"What about Ren?" Kyoko blushed at Ren's subject.

"He is different, Moko-san. I love him. I want to be more than friends with him. Even though I hated him before but he eventually made his way into my heart. I never knew when the hatred changed into such strong love that just the thought of separating from him makes me teary." Kanae smiled. She was happy that Kyoko has realized her feelings but she knew that Kyoko needed to do something practical than just feel love.

"When are you going to confess?" Nervousness was a vital factor on Kyoko's face all of a sudden.

"I don't think that I could muster up the courage to confess so early. But I know that I have to. I am just afraid." Kanae already knew Kyoko's problem and Kyoko now just confirmed it.

"Confess to me like you want to confess to him." Kyoko was shocked by her sudden proposal.

"But..." But Kanae wasn't going to hear a no. Even though she was not a professional in love but still she knew some of it by her recent discovery of her feelings. She was very happy with the person currently sitting behind her. And listening to her conversation with a smile on his lips. Yashiro was so enjoying his time with Kanae. They never went beyond the limits but that doesn't mean they didn't do anything. Their free time together passed with just making out. Kanae was a little guilty that she didn't tell Kyoko but she thought that Kyoko have her problems to deal with and it may not be the best time.

Hearing Kanae's persistence, Kyoko gave in. Taking a nervous breathe, she closed her eyes.

"I don't know how to say these things. I have never done this before. I don't know what this feeling really is but I am sure that I haven't felt anything prettier before. My heart beat fastens when you smile. Your touch is all I need to thrive. I don't want you to reciprocate this feeling if you don't feel the same. But I want you to at least be aware of my stupid heart of which you are the prince charming. I am so much in love with you that the fact hurts me. But no matter what I am proud of it." Kyoko opened her eyes which had tears in them as Kyoko's passion spoke today from the depths. She waited for Kanae to say something but there was dead silence on the other line.

Kyoko became a little worried. Maybe I said something wrong, she though innocently.

"Moko-san, are you alright?" Kyoko's calling brought Kanae back to his senses. Yashiro had already fainted from happiness that finally one of the dense were about to confess.

"It was great Kyoko. I swear if we were face to face, I would have given you a much bigger bear hug than you suffocate me in." Kanae's enthusiasm brought out a chuckle from Kyoko. Kyoko looked around and her eyes suddenly caught a glance of the time.

"Moko-san, Ren must be waiting for dinner. I should be going."

"Alright. Go serve your prince. Good night." Kyoko blushed when Kanae called Ren her prince. It was more embarrassing to hear than say.

"Good night" Kyoko cut the call and walked to the kitchen where he found Ren emitting a darker aura than Hades himself. A knot tied inn Kyoko's gut making her aware that something was about to happen and it surely wasn't good.

**Ren**

When Kyoko came into the room and asked Ren about his health, Ren could clearly verify worry in her voice. It pleased him a lot. But there was something else as well. Ren was gifted with the talent to see through people easily. He could tell whether the person was happy or sad before the next emotion overcame his senses. He was proud of his strong sixth sense. But today he was regretting of having it. Ren could tell by just looking at her face that Kyoko was calmer and happier than usual. Like something big has happened or a huge weight has lifted off her shoulders. Thinking of her makes him remember the event that led to his now devastated condition. He was still shocked that Kyoko could kiss Sho intentionally. He loathed his memory which it recalls the event again and again much to his annoyance. He tried to close his eyes but the event played like a projector playing a movie inside his mind. He lied to Kyoko about the head ache because he wanted some more time to analyze the situation. But it seemed to get worse.

Ren never realized that forty five minutes passed until he heard Kyoko calling for dinner. Giving up his thoughts and ideas, Ren pulled himself back in position and walked out. On his way to the door, Ren found his crumpled shirt. Deciding in a second, he put on the cloth. He went out and closed the door behind him.

It is an old trick of fate. A trick that never fails. It is always perfect when the fate wants to create the worst misunderstandings. The saying "Old is gold" fitted like a diamond in a ring for this trick. In Ren's condition, fate was going to play its old coin.

Ren reached the dinning and found it vacant. He was about to call Kyoko but his ear drums caught her voice coming from the kitchen. Ren decided to go to the place. As the distance, closed in, Kyoko's voice became much clearer. But Ren found nothing in the conversation to arouse his interest.

"_You remember Sho?" _Upon hearing Sho's name, Ren stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Why is she talking about him?" _Curiosity did the trick and Ren moved closer to the door to hear the conversation.

"_We made up. He apologized and confessed his love for me. And now we are on peace. Isn't it good news?" _The events flashed back in front of Ren's eyes. _"He confessed his love? How dare that bastard tried to make a move on her after all that he did to her? I would kill him. But why did Kyoko forgive him? Does she still have feelings for him? Was that kiss meant for something?" _Ren couldn't still figure out her feelings but was sure that there was no hatred left. Ren's heart hoped that maybe she would say that she doesn't love him. They are only friends and such. But hopes don't always come true. The next part of her conversation shattered his heart completely.

"_He is different, Moko-san. I love him. I want to be more than friends with him. Even though I hated him before but he eventually made his way into my heart. I never knew when the hatred changed into such strong love that just the thought of separating from him makes me teary."_

Tears ran down Ren's cheeks. _"She actually loves him. I don't believe it. I don't believe that the fate would play such a game with me. Why me? What had I done to deserve this all?"_

"_I don't think that I could muster up the courage to confess so early. But I know that I have to. I am just afraid." _Ren was so much hurt. He felt his heart bleeding. And Kyoko's conversation just seemed to add fuel to the fire.

"_I don't know how to say these things. I have never done this before. I don't know what this feeling really is but I am sure that I haven't felt anything prettier before. My heart beat fastens when you smile. Your touch is all I need to thrive. I don't want you to reciprocate this feeling if you don't feel the same. But I want you to at least be aware of my stupid heart of which you are the prince charming. I am so much in love with you that the fact hurts me. But no matter what I am proud of it." _Prince Charming? Ren thought mournfully. He distinctively remembered Kyoko using the same title for him several years ago. This just confirmed everything.

"_I have lost her entirely" _His heart thought said ache major factor in the voice.

But there was not only the pain in him that was crushing him. There was also rage. Rage against his fate. He wanted to know why he was always the only being played with.  
The inner Kuon roared loudly as its shackles broke loose and he was released fully. The first thing it did was to swallow up Tsuruga Ren. The next was to swear to kill Fuwa Sho at any cost. Kuon's eyes had a murderous gleam in them.

**Present**

"Ren, is everything alright?" Kuon smiled his crooked smirk. Chills ran down her spine. She had never seen him like this before.

"Never better" His voice was husky and dark. Kyoko knew Ren could never talk to her like this. He was the perfect gentleman. Her instincts made her to back up a little.

Kuon was in full mood of a fight or better a murder. Right now, Kyoko was of no use to him. He'll take care of her later. Looking at her petite shaking figure one last time, Kuon headed to the door with long strides.

Kyoko remain frozen until she heard the door slam behind her. Her whole body shook with fear. There was a threatening gleam in Ren's eyes and Kyoko had seen it precisely. She knew that he wasn't up to something good. Tears were swarming in her eyes but she bit them back. It was no time to cry. She has got to stop him. Kyoko knew that in his temper he could do anything. And the way he just sounded confirmed it.

She rushed as fast as her trembling structure could take her to the door. Soon she was out and running to the elevator. But unfortunately fate was not on her side today. As soon as she reached close, the elevator's door closed the last gap among them.

Stairs, she thought. Thinking hastily never does any good in precarious situations. But Kyoko was too focused on stopping him. No other thought passed her except his safety.

Kyoko was well aware that taking one wrong step on these stares could be a great risk. But did she care? Of course not. All she was aiming was to reach the lobby before him. They were on the fifth floor so there was a lot of stairs to go through.

But Kyoko kept her pace steady. Unknown to her, the fates were playing a game. And she was a pawn following the orders exactly. Going the exact wrong way, they wanted her to go. The stairs of the second and first floor has just been swept and polished. Unfortunately she was unaware of the fact.

Taking two to three steps per time she reached the dreary area. Kyoko raised her foot trying to skip a step as quickly as she could. But as her foot landed on its destination, the polish did its work and she slipped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A dreadful scream tore from her throat. As she fell on her stomach. Pain rushed through her body, blurring her vision. She felt like being torn apart from the inside. She tried to stop but was helpless. Groaning and screaming with anguish, she reached the floor with a hard landing on her head. She writhed about on the floor, clutching her body. Her eyes were watery with the sheer pain and her breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of her face and covered her forehead in a thin sheen layer. She could form blurred image of people gathering around her. But nothing as vague. The pain was just too much. All she remembered was Ren calling her name. But she lost consciousness before seeing her beloved's face.

"_May be this is the end."_

**Kuon**

Kuon was content. Today he was going to enjoy. He was going to live all the time he spent locked with in Ren. He was going to avenge what belonged to him. And he didn't care what happens next.

Ren was deep inside locked in the broken heart. His dreams were crushed and the broken pieces were piercing his eyes. Making him realize how wrong he was to want anything when he knew he was the fates favorite toy.

The elevator continued its journey down. While Kuon popped his knuckles and neck. More than ready for a fight.

The door's finally opened. He stepped out and looked around with a pitiful scorning expression.

"_They are going to miss the punk's voice." _He laughed inwardly while a wry smile formed on his face. He took one long stride towards the door but than a piercing sound caught his ear drums.

The sound was too familiar to be ignored. The voice was of the person for whom he was doing all this. The voice belonged to the person for whose love he craved. The voice was of his beloved Kyoko. His eyes instantly followed the commands of the ears and found the source. The Ren weeping inside leapt out with full force and commitment of protection. Kuon was taken aback by the sudden strength Ren gained and was again forced into its rightful confine.

Devastated, Ren looked around and saw people gathering at a certain place. His heart confirmed that his precious Kyoko was there. His legs grew their own mind and carried him to her faster than the wind.

"Kyoko" Her name tore from his throat with such passion that everyone turned away making an aisle. As soon as his eyes caught her little frame, his heart stopped beating. Tears cascaded down his face. He didn't care what other people thought of him. He didn't care if he just ruined his perfect reputation. The only thing that matters was the writhing person on the floor with blood rushing from the head and groaning in anguish. The person for he whom he lived was lying there as raged as a doll. He lost his senses and leapt towards her.

Clutching both of her shoulders, he hugged her tightly to his chest. Tears running, his heart tearing apart. Everyone around them was shocked at the scene they were observing. The heart throb of Japan was clutching to a body of a girl and crying as if she was his life.

Many questions arose in their minds but they knew now was not the time for them.

One of them revived from the shock and ran to the couple. He grabbed Kyoko's wrist to check the pulse. Ren never bulged from his position. Sweat broke on the doctor's forehead as he realized the crucial situation.

"Take her to the hospital, NOW!"

**Next Chapter:- **

"_I am sorry. You have lost her. We tried but the fall was just too hard and in these situations, we were helpless." Ren fell on his knees as his heart was being clutched fiercely by the piercing ache. Tears didn't have an end. How could he do this? He destroyed her. He was responsible. She was running after him to stop him from his devious plans. He murdered another person. He was a murderer!_

**Author's note:-**

**I am so sorry for not updating. Here is my reasonable reason.**

**My result was not as I expected. I was heartbroken. I got 487/550 about 88.5%. But I couldn't believe that I could get 62/75 in chemistry, 67/75 in math's and 68/75 in computer. It is just impossible. So now I am wasting a lot of money for rechecking.**

**My midterm exams started and life is very busy.**

**I had to go out of city to meet a doctor.**

**I hope you guys understood. I am still very sorry for the late update. But very thankful for your warm wishes and prayers. I still got good marks just very below from the expectations.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be updated in less than two weeks. There is going to be a huge drama. And I cut the fight because I know Ren is more mature then to just shout at her angrily without knowing the reason.**

**Review more and make me guilty that so many people are reviewing so I should update faster.**

**Till next time.**

**-Lola**


	18. Chapter 18

The smell of medicines filled the place to the core. Every now and then, someone was rushed to or out of the ER or OR. There were whimpering people of every age. Children running here and there and shouting while their parents tried to control them. Such a frenzy atmosphere.

But today something was different. There was more than normal commotion. As every person was discussing the handsome figure pacing back and forth in front of the ER. A person whom no one ever imagined to see in such a ragged condition. There was blood on his shirt, his hair was shabby and his face more paler than a sheet of paper.

The figure was oblivious to his surroundings. Never caring about the reputation he worked so hard to make. Everything seemed so useless to him. All that mattered was the person inside the ER.

The news soon spread like fire in a forest. The famed Tsuruga Ren was in Tokyo's biggest hospital in the worse to wear ragged condition making people doubt his identity. Media was everywhere around the building but the security managed well to keep them away.

This news was also heard by Kotonami Kanae, Yukihito Yashiro and Takarada Lory. All of them currently outside the keeping the pestering media away.

Lory being the master mind and the owner of a lot of power herded the media away. At first he used some excuse but when they started really annoying him, the giggly façade seemed to wear off. His glare and warning of getting their companies on the road by next morning drove them away.

Finally after the three were spared, they rushed inside. No one dared to get in there way. Soon they reached the devastated actor.

"Ren, what happened?" Lory didn't have to wait for Ren to answer as a doctor made its way towards them. Ren's attention was quickly driven towards the medic.

The doctor looked around at the small crowd with a mournful eye and then turned his eyes to the wrecked actor.

"Kyoko-san is out of danger. She had received a laceration in the middle of the left side of her head. It took a little effort but the wound is well treated." Relief washed over Ren's figure. From the time Kyoko fell, he had been worried sick. She was more important to him than his own life. When he saw her lifeless form on the lobby's floor, he felt his heart being ripped apart from his chest. What if she loved someone else? It is her choice after all. He loved her and this should be important to him. But there was another part of the image as well. Guilt was eating him up from the inside. It was just like Rick's incident. Someone risked her/his own life for his security. Kyoko did the same as Rick. And he did the same as before as well. He let his demonic desires took over and destroyed the person most close to him again. He blamed the whole incident on himself and this time no one can make him think otherwise.

When the doctor told him that Kyoko was alright, he felt like a crushing weight had been lifted off his heart. But there was something in the doctor's voice that kicked on his doubtful instincts. And the doctor soon confirmed his worry as well.

"But…" The doctor's voice was grief stricken.

"But?" Ren heart beat fastened to an impossible rate by every second.

"But we couldn't save your daughter. I am sorry." After dropping the bomb that crushed him entirely, the doctor took his departure with his head hung low.

The words '_we couldn't save your daughter' _kept ringing in his head. His head was spinning, nothing made sense anymore. He lost his daughter. The daughter that would have been the only connection between Kyoko and him. He destroyed everything.

He was a murderer. He murdered another innocent person. He did it again. He deserved to die along with the ones he killed. Who gave him the right to love someone and live a life after taking away someone else's happiness? He was a murderer who belonged in the pits of hell. There is nothing good that he deserved in this life or the other. He destroyed Kyoko's happiness again. Firstly he destroyed her life by making her pregnant and then when she came to love the child, he took it away from her.

Indeed there was no one more deserving of loathe, scorn and despise than him. He deserved all this and he knew the fact whole heartedly. But there was a problem; his heart was no longer where it should be. It was in pieces and the mind was laughing at it along with Kuon from deep within.

With empty eyes he looked around for a second, not even taking in Lory's shocked and Kanae and Yashiro's desolate faces.

Not even a single tear escaped his eye. Everything just shattered. But the pain was so deafening that he didn't even feel it. It just continued clearing everything from inside him. Physical pain can never be compared to it. How a heart breaks? How tears leak from the eyes? Do you think that it is easy? It is not. It is worse than anything else… It hurts a lot when a hole forms in you and just continues getting bigger. It hurts that nothing can be done now. It hurts that this is life. The life you had to endure until God want it back. It hurts to keep along with the fate as its pawn. But what hurts the most is being in love. Ren knew it was fated to happen. Love is not the same as you read in stories or fairytales. Love is cruel. It can destroy the strongest person. Love destroys you. It brings an eternal pain. A pain you can't escape. The pain so wrenchingly devastating that you stop feeling it. It just eats you from inside until you are a hollow shell. Nothing left. Love is the end of you. Don't feel that it is the beginning. Love is the end. And Ren had just experienced all of it. Love did end it all. It was not Kuon who tempted him to go after Sho. It was the love he had for her. Love is selfish. It wants to be reciprocated each time. Love destroyed him. And what a luck of we human beings! We can't even blame it. As it the sweetest poison you could ever taste.

Finally the black took over. Till the last second of his consciousness, the words kept ringing in his ears 'You are a murderer, Hizuri Kuon. You started it all. So you shall be the end of it as well'

* * *

Kyoko was running. Running in a never ending trail. An unfamiliar yet so familiar trail that it ached. She ran and ran panting hard and drenched in sweat. Someone was calling her. Someone more precious than anything to her. The voice kept her running. No pain no tiredness could stop her. She was so mesmerized by the voice that all the strength came by itself.

Finally she saw the source of the sound. But she was shocked to see not one but two figures. There by a small pond sat a small angelic child. A beautiful blonde haired girl. The little girl was giggling and playing with Kyoko's love. Ren was sitting with the little girl in his lap. He looked up and as he saw her, his lips curved in a smile. He raised one of his hands towards her, gesturing her to join. Kyoko smiled back and moved forward to take the invitation.

Just then the girl looked up at her and Kyoko froze. The little angel had amber eyes. Just like her owns. They were so pure that Kyoko was taken aback.

Frozen, she never saw the black snake slithering towards her. Ren's eyes caught the movement and without a second thought, he kicked the creature away. The jolt disturbed the little girl's balance and she fell on the ground. Ren snapped and looked at her but the little angel faded away as soon as she touched the ground.

Kyoko stood there frozen. Unknown tears rolling down her cheeks. Ren looked up at her grief-stricken. In one agile move, he pulled himself up and stood up facing her. He looked hurt and in immense pain. After a final mournful glance, he turned away from her; walking away.

Kyoko's legs were frozen in place. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't follow him. She called after him, trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Calling him to return. But Ren just walked away until he faded away in the darkness.

The scene shifted, Kyoko was now no longer in the meadow. She was standing in a pitch black room. The time lock seemed to wear off, allowing her to move. Tears were streaming down her face. She rushed in no particular direction trying to find a way out.

"REN! REN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. REN!" Kyoko rushed to every direction hyperventilating; frantically running in circles until her body gave up and she fell on her knees screaming with all her might.

"REN!"

* * *

Lory was explained all the truth by Kanae and Yashiro after they placed Ren on one of the couches outside Kyoko's room. Visit was still not allowed. Even though Lory was angry, Ren's condition wiped away all of the anger.

Ren was awake. They all knew it. When they were placing him on the couch, he had opened his eyes. But those grey orbs were dead silent and dark.

Ren kept staring in no particular direction. His mind was blank and he couldn't feel his heart. He couldn't hear, think or understand a think. All that he could do was stare unreasonably at a wall. He was broken from inside. He knew the moment was yet to arrive when Kyoko would hold him responsible for the death of their daughter but still it felt like there was nothing more left now that could be hurt or broken.

In his reverie, he sat as straight and still as that of a statue of a Greek God. His perfect features were enhanced with the pain. Time seemed meaningless to him until Kyoko's scream snapped him out of his trance. At first, he remained frozen. Not moving an inch. Thinking that maybe Kyoko was shouting because she hated him but that was the conclusion of the heart. The mind on the other hand was a bit doubtful about the scream. The second scream confirmed its uncertainty. Kyoko was not screaming out of anger. She was screaming out of horror and fright.

All of a sudden, Ren's love kicked in. He rushed to the room before anyone could tell him so. Throwing open the door, he saw a shaking Kyoko with tears in her eyes fighting against the restraints

Ren stood by the door and watched the angel he had broken. Her each tear was stabbed his heart harder than any dagger. Her grief-stricken face would haunt him for eternity. With heavy steps he proceeded towards the victim of his crimes.

The opening of the door caused Kyoko to look up. As soon as she saw Ren her heart beat stopped for a second. For a moment she couldn't believe her eyes. Ren had not left her alone. He was still here. Happiness spread in her body like a warm current. Tears ceased flowing.

But something in his face was making her afraid. He was looking so broken. So fragile like a glass doll. His each step towards her seemed to take eternity. But Kyoko was fine even with that. At least he was here. What more can she ask for?

Ren eventually reached the smiling girl on the hospital bed who was still oblivious to the doom that was broken upon her.  
A part of Ren wanted to tell her everything but the selfish part refused to do so. Maybe this was the last time he could touch her. Maybe this was the last time he could be with her. He wanted to cherish the moment before leaving her life.

A sad smile crawled upon his lips as he cupped her face with his hand.

"How are you feeling?" His sweet voice almost melted her heart but instead tears formed in her eyes. She nodded lightly as an answer.

Seeing tears trailing down her cheeks was a real pain. Gently he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I am sorry" Ren was taken aback by her sudden apology. He could see no reason for her apology. He was the one to be blamed. He should apologize. Why was she apologizing?

Not being able to bear the growing ache Ren leaned down and landed his lips on her pure ones. For a brief moment Kyoko froze. But then she kissed him back with the same passion. She was a naïve but Ren doesn't care.

It was a passionate yet chaste kiss. Ren placed his everything in it while Kyoko reciprocated with her everything as well.

Ren would have continued kissing for hours but the need of oxygen made him break away from her.

"I know I don't deserve an apology." Ren said panting before kissing her again.

"I won't ask for one as well" He continued after pulling away. Kyoko could barely make out his words while panting hard.

"But I promise you" He kissed her again before nuzzling in the crook of her neck and inhaling deep in her scent.

"…I won't bother you again" Kyoko's eyes shot wide open at his words. His voice was broken as his heart. But before she could react a sharp pain from her neck made her wince.

Ren bit her nicely. Then nibbled and sucked until he was sure that he left a mark. Satisfied with his work, he inhaled her scent one last time before pulling himself away from her.

Kyoko looked at him confused and frightened.

"We will be bonded in this relationship until this mark fades. After that, you are free to live your life. Good Bye Kyoko. I wish I take away all your sadness with me"

Ren glanced at her lovely face on last time before turning and walking away. Kyoko on the other hand was frozen. She couldn't comprehend a single word he said.

"_Why did he say take away all your sadness with me? How can this mark separate us? Where is he going? Why was he so sad? Is he leaving me? Did I do something wrong?" _Kyoko mind and heart were trying to reach any possible conclusion while Ren walked away with tears leaving trails on his cheeks.

Kanae was waiting right outside the door, glaring at him. Ren ignored her glaring.

"Go tell her the truth" His voice was empty. There was no emotion at all. Just an empty shell.

"What?" Kanae was shocked. She didn't want Kyoko to know the truth. She had seen her enthusiasm relating the baby. She knew Kyoko would be beyond hurt.

"Just go tell her. She has the right to know." This time Ren was somewhat pleading. Kanae was about to protest but Yashiro shook his head. Taking a deep sour breathe Kanae nodded and walked inside to her awaiting friend.

Ren turned to the window and watched how Kyoko color faded as Kanae told her the news. How tears started cascading down her cheeks! How she shook her head refusing to believe the fact! How Kane held her tightly to her chest so she could cry all she want! How she fainted in Kanae's arms!

Ren saw it all with tightened fist.

You did it all Hizuri Kuon and now you are going to end it as well. You brought her sadness. You will take it away.

Ren could handle seeing her broken state any more. He just walked away through the crowd of people. Ren didn't know where he was going. But one thing he was sure of. He was the most definitely not staying here. He was not going to let himself bring more misery to the people he loved. He will not bother them anyone.

So Ren drove. Without any particular direction he drove. But he didn't know that fate had decided a placed for him to end up. Maybe deep down within himself he wanted to end up there as well.

* * *

**Next Chapter Precap:-**

"**Did you find him? Lory asked Sebastian who was currently searching Ren.**

"**No, Sir. No sign of him."**

* * *

**A/N: - Sorry for the late and short update you guys but my life is busy. In my recent exams I scored 93%. It was good. And one more thing. I didn't kill the baby because I was in a bad mood. I had planned it before. I am losing interest in this story. So please review so that I continue writing.**

**About the hickey. Ren plans something about that as well.**

**Please review because only two chapters are left. The more you will review the quick I will update.**

**I WANT TO REACH 300 REVIEWS PLZ! SO REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL CRY**


End file.
